Bajo mi Protección
by Sweet.dreams.86
Summary: "¿Crees en la reencarnación?" Su respuesta es no. Un enorme y rotundo no. Es una chica de ciencias, de hechos y pruebas. Una vez que mueres, una vez que tu corazón deja de latir, dejas de existir, solo sobrevives en los recuerdos, generalmente dolorosos de aquellos que te quisieron y te amaron. Pero...¿Qué pasará si todas sus creencias se tambalean cuando menos se lo espera?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** The 100 y todo su mundo no me pertenece, yo solo imagino.

 **Nota de autor:** Nos situamos en el episodio 5 de la cuarta temporada, si no habéis visto la serie hasta ahí puede que te spoilees un poco también aparece un personaje que no debería, pero lo necesito para la historia jeje.

* * *

Fuego por todas partes, las toses de las personas se mezclan con el ruido de las explosiones, la desesperanza y el miedo se mezclan en sus rostros a partes iguales. Los gritos pidiendo ayuda retumbaban en los oídos de Clarke como si de una horrible banda sonora se trataran. Hacía pocos segundos que había llegado con Roan a Arkadia y allí solo se encontraron con el horror.

Corrió hacia Niylah cuando vio que salía del amasijo de hierros que ahora era el Arka junto con Octavia. Dejó a su compañera con su hermano y acompañó a la terrestre a un lugar más seguro, alejadas del fuego y el calor.

— ¿Estás bien?— Murmuró la joven rubia pasándose el dorso de la mano por la frente, el sudor empezaba a correr por ella sin poder evitarlo.

—Sí, creo que sí, Octavia...ella...—La mujer tosió respirando con dificultad.

— Está con Bellamy, se pondrá bien— Clarke quería preguntarle qué había pasado, como es que ahora todo era fuego y cenizas.

—Ilian... ha sido Ilian...— Susurro Niylah casi más para ella que para Clarke.

Esa especie de confesión cogió por sorpresa a la joven que se incorporó como un resorte, llena de furia, con las esperanzas rotas una vez más, notaba el picor en los ojos, y no sabía si era por las llamas o por las lágrimas apunto de brotar de impotencia. Se giró sin decirle nada a su interlocutora y buscó al hombre entre la muchedumbre. Pero sus ojos nunca llegaron a posarse sobre el causante del desastre. Tuvo que frotárselos un par de veces por la incredulidad que ver aquella toga marrón oscuro y la calva perfectamente tatuada. Una palabrota recorrió su mente cuando comprobó que aquel hombre se dirigía serpenteando entre la gente hacia ella. No podía describir el daño que le había hecho al quitarle a Lexa.

Solo tuvo que andar unos pocos pasos para encontrarse con él, ya no le importaba Niylah, ni el fuego, ni las explosiones, que Titus estuviera allí era demasiado extraño, demasiado raro, y más en un momento como ese, quizás en el fondo ese hombre tuviera algo que ver con lo que estaba pasando.

—¿Qué haces aquí?— No le saludó, solo pronunció la exigencia.

—Tenemos que hablar.— Como siempre el hombre parecía calmado, como si lo que ocurría a su alrededor no fuera importante.

—No es el mejor momento como puedes comprobar— Resopló exasperada. Titus se tambaleo levemente sobre sus pies, con la mirada ansiosa, pero sin quitar el aparente rigor serio de su inexpresivo rostro.

—Es importante, necesito tu ayuda.— Clarke casi se atraganta con su propia risa cuando oyó esas palabras. Había aceptado guardar la Llama, aunque ya no la tuviera con ella (estaba en un lugar mucho más seguro), y sobre todas las cosas había evitado el matarle, por arrebatársela.

—Ya te he ayudado lo suficiente, como ves, no tengo tiempo para esto ahora mismo— Su mirada se dirigió hacia las llamas, al igual que la de Titus.— Así que si me disculpas, puedes volver por dónde has venido— Esas últimas palabras las pronuncio mucho más brusca, remarcando cada una de sus silabas.

— Esto te interesa, Wanheda.— Clarke le empujó con fuerza cuando el hombre rodeó su muñeca con la mano.

—No me toques. No me interesa nada de lo que tengas que decirme ya, la Llama está a salvo, no hay comandante, mi gente necesita ayuda, no tienes ni idea de lo que se avecina. —estalló en gritos que hicieron que más de una persona la mirara.

—Entonces simplemente las dejaré aquí, necesitan tu protección —El hombre seguía calmado, aún con los gritos y los empujones. Eso llamó la atención de la chica rubia que volvió a mirar al hombre entogado.

—¿Quién?— Murmuro Clarke temiendo alguna jugarreta del hombre del que no se fiaba.

— Acompáñame. — El hombre hizo un movimiento de cabeza para que le siguiera y se encaminaron por donde él había venido, serpenteando de nuevo entre la gente, hacia fuera de la verja de Arkadia.

Allí fuera, como si casi fuera un fantasma en el camino, un caballo oscuro, quizás negro, relinchaba atado a un carro en forma de caja de metal de al menos dos metros de largo y uno y medio de alto. Titus la guió hacia la parte trasera del carro donde una puerta con barrotes cerraba a cal y canto el carro, dentro, Clarke pudo ver solo unas sombras en el suelo, unos bultos juntos tirados en él.

— _Natblida...—_ Murmuró Titus mirando a Clarke intensamente.

—No pueden quedarse... no aquí, no ahora.

— _Azgeda...—_ volvió a murmurar el hombre— Contigo estarán seguras.— Clarke resopló.

—Roan está aquí, es imposible que no te hayas dado cuenta.— Clarke buscó con la mirada al dueño del nombre que había pronunciado, y lo vio a lo lejos, junto a algunos soldados de su ejército, no parecía haberse dado cuenta de la presencia de Titus.

—Sé que cuidaras de ellas, a mi lado corren peligro.

— Creía que tu trabajo era proteger a las personas así, buscarlas por el reino, llevarles a Polis, entrenarles, eso era lo que ibas a hacer ¿no?— Espetó casi con rabia.

—Necesito un Comandante para su protección, sé lo de Ontari, sé que ahora no hay Comandante.

—Tú te encargaste de eso— el "casi" de la rabia de Clarke se esfumó, esas cinco palabras mostraron un enorme resentimiento, un rencor que no creía capaz de expresar. Titus apartó la mirada y se dirigió hacia el caballo, tomo una antorcha que colgaba de la silla del animal y la encendió para iluminar el interior del carro.— De todas formas no tengo por qué hacer tu trabajo— Continuó Clarke al no encontrar respuesta del hombre.

— Créeme que querrás— El hombre parecía nervioso iluminando el interior del carro, en el que Clarke solo podía ver esas dos figuras cubiertas por una unas sucias telas grises, una mucho más pequeña que la otra. Ella iba a replicarle, pero el hombre introdujo entre los barrotes la antorcha iluminando el habitáculo aún más y golpeó con la madera uno de los barrotes, con fuerza.— ¡Despertad! ¡Venga, arriba!

De nuevo los malos molos del hombre hicieron que a Clarke se le juntara la bilis en la garganta, pero sus palabras se quedaron enganchadas ahí, en su garganta. Primero vio como una pequeña cabeza rubia, de una niña de no más de tres o cuatro años se asomó del bulto de telas más pequeño. Pero lo que más la horrorizó fue la otra cara que vio: Pelo castaño, cejas definidas, labios sonrosados, gruesos, aunque no demasiado y enormes ojos, ojos verdes que la miran con cierto temor, el mismo temor que la pequeña niña que está a su lado. El grito también se quedó atascado, trastabilló hacia atrás hasta que sus huesos dieron contra el suelo.

—Lexa...

* * *

 **Nota de autor 2:** Bueno, este es mi primer fic de una serie que aún se está retrasmitiendo, tengo solo medio capítulo más escrito, supongo que al final acabaré cogiendo algunas cosillas de las que vayan pasando (o no, a saber). Me enganché hace poquito a la serie, vi los 4 primeros episodios por la tv y luego me la descargué para verla del tirón en una semana, y los acontecimientos me dejaron un sabor de boca extraño, asique me dije ¿por qué no? Y aquí está mi locura transitoria.

 **LEXA DESERVED BETTER!**

Espero que os guste y que me merezca algún review.

May we meet again


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** The 100 y todo su mundo no me pertenece, yo solo imagino.

* * *

Oyó reír a Titus mientras seguía sentada en el suelo. No podía apartar la mirada de los barrotes, veía movimiento dentro, aunque ya no la veía, ya no la veía a _ella._ Se levantó y e hizo un intento de sacudirse la tierra y el barro de los pantalones.

—¿Cómo es posible?— no podía apartar la vista del carro pero tenía miedo de volver a acercarse, y ni si quiera sabía si su temor era por comprobar si era verdad o era mentira lo que sus ojos le habían mostrado.

—Deberías mirar mejor— Fue la respuesta de Titus, que volvió a iluminar el interior del habitáculo.

Clarke volvió a aproximarse a los barrotes, apoyó una mano sobre uno de ellos y volvió a mirarla. Era ella, la tenía a poco menos de metro y medio, sentada en el suelo, con la cara sucia pero mirándola. Le arrebató la antorcha al hombre y con cuidado acercó más la luz a la muchacha. Era su cara, solo que...no lo era.

El color de su pelo era el mismo, la forma de su mandíbula, sus labios, el color de sus ojos, pero no era ella. Esa chica tenía la cara levemente más redondeada, mostrando que sus rasgos eran más aniñados por decirlo de alguna forma. Claramente la chica era más joven que Lexa, quizás incluso más joven que ella. Aún tenía los rasgos de la adolescencia en su rostro, no tenia los pómulos tan marcados como la antigua Comandante, y en sus ojos faltaban ese rasgo letal de la mujer que también había conocido, aunque también los había visto tiernos. Esa chica que estaba frente a ella podría ser su hermana gemela, casi idéntica, pero no era Lexa. Estaba segura, además, había muerto entre sus brazos, con su sangre oscura recorriendo sus manos.

Sabía que era imposible desde la primera vez que la vio y aún así dudó. Se sentía completamente estúpida y engañada.

—¿Por qué las has traído?— Espetó mirando al hombre, como si las dos personas dentro del carro no pudieran escucharla.

—Ya te lo dije, te necesitan.

—Y sabías que no iba a negarme por ella ¿Verdad?— miro solo un segundo a la chica, era imposible que mirarla no le doliera, se parecía tanto que incluso tenía que recordarse a ella misma que había sentido el calor de su sangre entre los dedos. Titus no contestó pero Clarke supo que estaba en lo cierto.— Vete de aquí Titus— Dijo exasperada— Con ellas...— añadió cuando vio que el hombre mostraba síntomas de alivio en su rostro.

— Clarke... hazlo por L...

—¡NO PRONUNCIES SU NOMBRE!— sabía que estaba perdiendo los papeles, pero su autocontrol no podía más.— Márchate de aquí ¡YA!

El hombre pareció darse por vencido cuando bajo la vista. Sin decir nada se encaminó hacia el caballo y se subió sobre él. Clarke esperaba una despedida, una promesa de volver, algo así, pero el hombre no dijo nada. Miró hacia las llamas que seguían en su punto más álgido y luego hacia atrás al carro. El hombre cogió las riendas del caballo las agitó con fuerza arreando al caballo que empezó a trotar a toda velocidad. El carro se sacudió levemente, pero no se movió mientras que el caballo se alejaba. Clarke se quedo aturdida unos segundos, sin entender por qué el carro no acompañaba al caballo ¿Cómo era posible que las hubiera dejado ahí a su suerte?

Lo decidió en un segundo, tenía que alcanzarle, si cogía uno de los coches tardaría en alcanzarle solo unos minutos. Luego se dio cuenta que los coches que pudiera haber en Arkadia posiblemente se hubieran ido con todo lo demás, consumidos por el fuego.

Sentía ganas de llorar, la situación le estaba superando. No solo las chicas, el incendio, la radiación, el mundo en general. Seguía oyendo el murmullo del fuego y los gritos cada vez más apagados detrás de ella, y ahora también tenía que enfrentarse a dos personas más por las que preocuparse. Se debatió entre volver con su gente a intentar apagar el fuego o empezar una especie de acercamiento con la niña y la chica que estaban encerradas allí. Al final se decidió por lo más humano.

—Hola...— Susurro entre los barrotes, sin acercar ninguna luz, prefería enfrentarse a aquello sin mucha iluminación, ya lidiaría con esos ojos por el día. Unos segundos después seguía sin recibir respuesta.— ¿Entendéis mi idioma?

Tampoco hubo respuesta a la pregunta por lo que suspiró apoyando la frente en los barrotes. Entonces pensó que quizás con el Trigedasleng funcionaría la comunicación, no es que lo hablara mucho, pero los meses que había pasado sola había conseguido aprender lo suficiente como para mantener una conversación.

— _Heya, I laik Clarke (_ _1)_ _..._ — Lo dijo mirando a la más pequeña que no apartaba los ojos de ella ya que la otra chica había decidido que la pared del carro era más interesante que ella. La niña sonrió levemente y la saludó con la manita, abrió la boca, parecía que iba a hablar, pero la chica la agarró del brazo y tiró de ella aproximándola a su cuerpo.

— _Nou wich em op (_ _2)_ _.—_ Le susurró aunque Clarke pudo oírla perfectamente.

— _Solo quiero saber cual es vuestro nombre, para poder dirigirme a vosotras adecuadamente_ — Volvió a hablar en el idioma terrícola. Clarke resopló cuando no recibió más respuesta.— _¿No queréis salir de aquí? ¿No tenéis hambre?—_ al pronunciar eso la pequeña volvió a mirarla y luego miro a su acompañante, como suplicando, pero la chica negó con la cabeza.— _Puedo traeros algo de comer ahora mismo_ — En realidad no estaba segura de poder encontrar algo de comida con todo lo que estaba pasando.

— _I laik Neyda_ — Dijo la pequeña niña con su vocecita, sin mirar a la chica que la acompañaba, Clarke sonrió.

— _¿Y tú?_

— _Ella se llama Erie, no habla con extraños._

— _Shof op, Neyda!(_ _3)_ _—_ La chica zarandeo a la niña, parecía como si estuviera a punto de golpearla.

— ¡Hey! ¡No le hagas daño!— Clarke lo pronuncio en su propio idioma.

— Nunca le haría daño— Espetó la chica usando la misma lengua que Clarke.

— Vaya, sí que me entiendes ¿eh?— Sabía que lo haría, todos los terrestres hablaban ambos idiomas prácticamente desde que aprendían a hablar.

— Tú fuiste la que sacó otra conclusión. — La miro a los ojos y Clarke se tambaleó un poco, esos ojos, ¿por qué tenían que ser tan iguales? —¿Qué?— Dijo la chica pasados unos segundos en los que Clarke no había dejado de mirarla.

—Nada —Clarke apartó la mirada y se mordió el labio empujando los barrotes, había un enorme candado que los cerraba a cal y canto— Voy a intentar sacaros de aquí —se atusó el pelo pensando en cómo abrir el candado.

— ¿Vas a ayudarnos?— Susurró la pequeña apartándose de su compañera acercándose a los barrotes a gatas.

— No me han dejado opción —Murmuró casi para sí misma.

— Solo ábrenos y nos iremos— Erie también se acercó a los barrotes, pero Clarke intentó no mirarla directamente.

—No— Dijo tajante, sin opción a réplica — Puede que Roan no sea una amenaza por ahora pero si su pueblo, os mataran.

— Nos las arreglaremos, Clarke — Incluso su voz al pronunciar su nombre se parecía, se estremeció al oírlo y apretó los puños intentando reponerse.

— He dicho que no, os quedaréis aquí, no sois las únicas Sangre Nocturna que están aquí ¿sabes? — Clarke agarró una piedra del camino y golpeó el candado con fuerza, no quería volver a oírla decir que se iban a ir.

— Mientes

— No miento, se llama Luna, no está aquí ahora, pero sí con nosotros, regresará pronto. —La chica arrugó el ceño y se sentó de nuevo contra la pared del carro.

—Parecéis prisioneras...— Continuó golpeando el candando, tenía miedo de que alguien reparara en el carro, no estaba preparada para dar explicaciones.

— No estamos aquí por voluntad propia — Clarke dejó de golpear el candado y la miró, enfrentándose a esos ojos verdes.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Me has oído. Tengo edad suficiente como para haber sido _Natblida_ hace mucho — Tenía razón, según lo que le habían contado Lexa y Titus, los Sangre Nocturnas eran recogidos cuando eran niños pequeños, como Neyda, ella perfectamente podía haber estado junto con Aiden o incluso con Lexa si esta ultima había sido de las mayores de su "promoción" aunque eso era algo que no sabía.

— No pretendo que te conviertas en Comandante, solo mantenerte a salvo— No supo por qué le había costado tanto pronunciar esas palabras. — Voy a sacaros de aquí, buscar un sitio seguro para pasar la noche. — Miró hacia el Arka que seguía escupiendo fuego.

— ¿Qué pasa ahí fuera?

— Habéis llegado en un momento poco oportuno, Erie— Siguió golpeando el candado hasta que consiguió abrirlo.

Clarke abrió la puerta y ayudo a la niña pequeña a salir del carro, que la sonrió agradeciéndoselo, luego tendió la mano a la chica para que saliera también. El contacto con su mano volvió a hacerla estremecer, sabía que no era _ella_ pero su cuerpo reaccionaba como si lo fuera. Ahora que estaban fuera no sabía qué hacer con ellas, no podía meterlas dentro del vallado de Arkadia, por el fuego y porque había demasiados soldados de la Nación del Hielo.

— Voy a necesitar ayuda para esconderos por hoy — Se inclinó sobre el carro cogiendo las telas y cubrió la cabeza de Neyda con una de ellas a modo de capucha y le tendió otra a Erie — Cúbrete, iremos hacia la parte trasera, al bosque y me esperaréis ahí. ¿Entendido?— Las chicas asistieron a la vez.

— _Hod op_ _, Clarke_... (4)— Otra vez su nombre de sus labios, casi no podía soportarlo.— Si me traicionas, _Ai na frag yu op (5)_ _._

 **Nota de traducción:** Las frases que no he podido encontrar en Trigedasleng, cuando se usa el idioma está en cursiva, las otras frases está aquí traducidas:

1) Hola, me llamo Clarke

2) No confíes en ella

3) Cállate Neyda

4) Espera, Clarke

5) Te mataré.

 **Nota de autor:** Otro capítulo más! Espero que os haya gustado! Parece que Clarke no va a tener otra opción que hacer de niñera jeje, he supuesto que Lexa era un par de años mayor que Clarke, (a ella le faltaba un mes para cumplir los 18 cuando la mandaron a la Tierra) pero son solo cosas mías ya que creo que no se aclara que edad puede tener ella.

Eeeeeeen fin ¿merezco algún comentario? ¿Os ha gustado? ¿Alguna recomendación?


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** The 100 y todo su mundo no me pertenece, yo solo imagino.

* * *

Clarke y las dos terrestres caminaron rodeando Arkadia mientras que una fina lluvia empezaba a caer, Neyda se cubrió aún más con la tela que la cubría, mirando al cielo un segundo, fue en ese momento cuando Clarke se dio cuenta de que las dos chicas llevaban ropa demasiado fina para la temperatura que hacía de noche en aquel lugar. No se lo pensó dos veces y se quitó su propia cazadora para rodear con ella a la pequeña, aunque le sobrara tela por todas partes, algo que se llevo una mirada de incredulidad por parte de Erie.

— _Mochof... (Gracias)—_ Susurró la pequeña mirándola con una sonrisa, Erie puso los ojos en blanco y agarró a la pequeña para pegarla más a ella y alejarla de Clarke, la rubia suspiró.

—No tienes que dármelas, voy a ayudaros— Intentó sonreírle de vuelta pero lo único que consiguió fue una especie de mueca amago de sonrisa.

— Ya lo has dicho, varias veces, Clarke— Murmuro Erie sin mirarla— Nos hemos enterado.

Clarke prefirió no decir nada a eso y continuó caminando, rodeando todo el cercado de Arkadia y después adentrándose en el bosque un poco, hasta una especie de claro cubierto de hierba, la lluvia había arreciado por lo que se quedaron pegadas a un árbol resguardándose de la lluvia.

— Esperadme aquí, no tardaré mucho— Se atrevió a mirar a la chica mayor, intentando confirmar que no iba a largarse en cuanto se diera media vuelta, pero su cara era inexpresiva, no pudo dilucidar nada de lo que la joven pensaba, tal y como a veces le pasaba con _ella._ — Intentaré traeros algo de comer y de beber, aunque siendo sincera no sé si podré encontrar algo.

—No tenemos hambre. — Erie cogió en brazos a la pequeña que se apoyó en su hombro

— Yo sí tengo hambre, Erie—Protesto la niña— Llevamos sin comer todo el día.

—Neyda...—la reprendió la mayor a la vez que hacía que la mirara.

— _Beja...beja...beja...beja..._ ( _Por favor...por favor...por favor...por favor..._ )— Eire sonrió levemente al escuchar a la pequeña suplicarle y le recolocó la tela por encima de la cabeza

— Haré lo que pueda Neyda, si Erie no quiere nada, te lo comes tú todo ¿trato hecho? — Alargó la mano para poder acariciar cariñosamente la cabeza a la niña, pero Erie la apartó de ella con un movimiento brusco.

— No la toques— Dijo entre dientes la chica mirando fijamente a Clarke que apartó la mano cerrándola en un puño. Estuvo a punto de decirle que la flotaran, pero se contuvo apretando los dientes.

—No os mováis de aquí, en seguida vuelvo.

Sin decir nada más se dio la vuelta y regresó por donde habían venido, una parte de ella deseaba que al regresar no estuvieran allí, que Erie hubiera deseado largarse y hubiera tomado la oportunidad en cuanto se había alejado. Pero por otro lado, no dejaba de pensar en lo que les ocurriría si un miembro de la nación del Hielo, incluso Roan las descubriera y descubriera que eran sangres nocturnas. Luna estaba a salvo cerca de él porque no quería ser Comandante, no era una amenaza (aunque si no mejoraban las cosas solo les quedaría un par de meses de vida) pero Erie o Neyda podían tomar el mando si quisieran, tenían ese derecho por nacimiento, y el simple hecho de tener esa oportunidad era peligroso. Además, esa chica, era tan parecida físicamente a Lexa, incluso parecía que su carácter era parecido, aunque estaba claro que a Erie le faltaba la fuerza de Lexa, la fuerza que le habían dado los momentos por los que había pasado desde que era muy pequeña, sabía que no podía dejarla marchar solo por ese hecho, su parecido físico con la mujer que tanto amaba.

Entró en los terrenos de Arkadia buscando a una persona en concreto, sabía que para este tema, podía confiar en ella más que en nadie, incluso por encima de sus amigos y su gente. Buscó a Niylah entre la gente que intentaba resguardarse de la lluvia con trozos de plástico a la vez que el fuego de la nave iba perdiendo intensidad gracias a al agua que caía del cielo con fuerza. La encontró ayudando a atender a los heridos, dándole de beber a una mujer de mediana edad.

—Niylah, necesito que me acompañes. — Murmuró cogiéndola del brazo con suavidad, la terrestre entregó el vaso de metal al hombre que estaba junto a la mujer y se incorporó apartándose de ellos para mirar a Clarke, saliendo de debajo del plástico que cubría a la pareja.

—¿Dónde estabas?—La interrogó.

—Te lo contaré por el camino. — Clarke no esperó que le contestara y echó a andar.

—¿Camino a donde? ¿Dónde vas a ir ahora? La gente necesita ayuda aquí

—Esto es importante Niylah, necesito agua y algo de comida. —No dejó de caminar en ningún momento hasta llegar a unas mesas que había dispuestas para que la gente comiera al aire libre cuando el tiempo lo permitía, de ahí consiguió una cantimplora.

—¿Te vas de viaje? ¡¿Dime que ocurre, Clarke?!— Esta vez la terrestre la cogió del brazo y tiró para que la mirara.

—Aquí no puedo, confía en mí, llena la cantimplora y coge algo de carne—Le señaló el cubículo donde ahumaban la carne, debería de haber algo colgado de la caza de esos días.— te espero en la parte de atrás, saldremos por ahí.

Niylah asintió y cogió la cantimplora, por su cara Clarke supo que no entendía nada pero que de todas formas iba a ayudarla, la joven terrestre era así, ayudaba a quien lo necesitaba sin hacer demasiadas preguntas, se lo había demostrado los meses que estuvo sola. Ella comprobó que nadie se estaba fijando en sus pasos, sobre todo aquellos que pertenecían a Azgeda y se encaminó hacia donde le había indicado a Niylah, el mismo sitio por donde Raven les había ayudado a salir hacía ya mucho tiempo para buscar a Finn, pero aun así, con todo lo que había vivido, recordarlo hacía que su corazón se encogiera levemente.

Niylah apareció unos minutos después, con lo que le había pedido en una mochila. Se acercó a ella con paso decidido y le entregó la mochila aunque con cara de pocos amigos.

—¿Te ha visto alguien?

—No.

—¿Vamos?

—No.—contestó de nuevo secamente la terrestre, algo que descolocó a Clarke. —La gente necesita ayuda aquí.

—Creía que... ibas a venir

— Clarke, _Beja, nou dula dison.(Por vavor, no hagas esto)—_ Murmuro Niylah mirándola directamente a los ojos— Tu gente ahora necesita ayuda

— No sé lo que estás pensando, pero no voy a irme lejos— Clarke suspiró. — Hay dos personas que también necesitan mi ayuda.

—No entiendo nada, explícate.

— Dos _Natblida,_ Hay dos _Natblida_ en el bosque esperándome. Titus, el _fleimkepa_ las trajo aquí, no sé por qué, pero no puedo dejar que las vean Roan y su séquito. Al menos de momento. Pasaremos esta noche en el bosque, quería que vinieras conmigo porque quizás con alguien como tú se sintieran más cómodas.

— ¿Alguien como yo?

— Otra terrestre— Especificó, Niylah suspiró pero Clarke negó con la cabeza— No, tranquila, quédate ayudando, tienes razón, aquí necesitan ayuda, eres más útil aquí

— Serán solo unas niñas... no tenias que haberlas dejado solas —Niylah, cambio su actitud nada más que Clarke le contó lo que ocurría.

—No tanto— dijo rápidamente Clarke pensando en Erie ¿Debería contarle el parecido con la Comandante y que esa también era una de las razones por las que no podía aparecer allí como si nada? — Una de ellas no tendrá más de 4 años, pero la otra puede que tenga mi edad, o al menos es lo que aparenta, quizás uno o dos años menos.

— _Natrona...(Traidora)—_ Clarke la miro sin entender— Hay veces que cuando un sangre nocturna nace, la familia lo esconde—Empezó a explicarle— Ya sabes, un comandante nunca dura demasiado, por lo que sé, Lexa ha sido una de las más longevas y aún así era muy joven...— Clarke notó una fuerte punzada de dolor en el pecho en cuanto mencionó eso— Nacer como sangre nocturna significa que te separaran de tu familia y rara vez vuelves a tener contacto con ella, te entrenaran como novicio, para que al final luches a muerte por un puesto en el que te amarán y odiarán por igual, lo que te llevará a morir joven.

—Así que hay quienes esconden a esos niños...— Niylah asintió.

—Suelen alejarse de los poblados, vivir solos, elijen a sus hijos por encima de su gente, de su deber, son traidores.

—Creía que era un honor tener un Natblida en la familia.

—Para la mayoría lo es, son pocos quienes lo hacen de esta forma, y sobre ellos solo existen rumores...

—Creo que lo comprendo.

—Los _Skaikru_ siempre tan comprensibles —Niylah sonrío levemente y Clarke la imitó.

—Debería irme ya, no quiero que esperen mucho, ni que se vayan — La terrestre le asintió— No le digas a nadie qué pasa ni donde estoy— Se lo pensó mejor — Solo a Bellamy, si te pregunta, nos refugiaremos en una cueva al norte, no muy lejos— Niylah asintió y dejó que se fuera sin decirle nada más.

Clarke corrió a buscar a las dos Natblida, prácticamente rezando para que siguieran donde las había dejado. Aunque posiblemente se estuviera complicando la vida aún más no podía dejarlas a su suerte, ella no era así y Titus se había aprovechado de ello.

Respiro aliviada cuando las encontró en el mismo sitio donde las había dejado. Las miró un poco alejada de ellas, la pequeña seguía en brazos de Erie, y ésta parecía tararear algo mientras que la acunaba en sus brazos. No pudo evitar sonreír un poco y recordar la vez que encontró a Lexa hablando con sus novicios, les trataba prácticamente con el mismo amor que Erie a Neyda. Decidió acercarse al poco, no quería interrumpir, pero con la lluvia era mejor llegar al refugio pronto.

— Ya estoy aquí...

—Bien—Contestó Erie— ¿Dónde vamos?

—No muy lejos, hay una cueva cerca de aquí, nos refugiaremos ahí esta noche, mañana pensaré algo.

—¿Vas a quedarte con nosotras?

—Claro— Contestó como si fuera obvio encaminándose hacia donde le había indicado.

Caminaron en silencio hasta la cueva, Neyda parecía haberse dormido porque no levantó la cabeza del hombro de Erie en ningún momento, Clarke estuvo tentada de decirle que la podía ayudar llevándola un rato, pero prefirió no hacerlo para no llevarse otra mala contestación por parte de la chica.

En cuanto llegaron a la cueva, Erie se sentó en el suelo y Clarke intentó encender un fuego con hierbajos y ramas rotas que había a la entrada de la cueva y que no estaban muy húmedas. Cuando lo consiguió la morena se acercó al fuego con la niña aún entre sus brazos. Clarke entonces sacó lo que Niylah había conseguido para comer y la cantimplora, acercándole esta última a la joven que la cogió y se la acerco a los labios dando un par de tragos antes de mirarla de nuevo.

—Gracias

—Deberías despertar a tu hermana, tiene que beber y comer algo.—Murmuró Clarke mirando a la pequeña.

—¿Mi hermana?— Clarke frunció el ceño, no sabía porque había supuesto que eran hermanas, quizás por el cariño con el que trataba a la niña.

— no sé por qué pensaba que erais familia...

—No es mi hermana...—Afirmó Erie apartando la ropa mojada de Neyda y colocándola junto al fuego. — Es mi hija...— Fijó los ojos en los de Clarke

—Oh...— Clarke boqueó sin saber que decir, eso sí que no se lo esperaba, la consideraba demasiado joven, muy joven para tener una hija de esa edad.

—¿Algún problema?—Preguntó Erie dando otro trago de agua.

—No, solo que...— Entonces vio como Erie curvaba sus labios, sonriendo.

— No pensé que a la gran Wanheda fuera tan fácil tomarle el pelo. —Clarke sintió un escalofrío al verla sonreír, aunque que le hubiera tomado el pelo no le había hecho gracia.

—Vaya si sabes bromear...—Le arrebató la cantimplora y bebió ella.

— Sé hacer muchas más cosas de lo que puedas imaginar

—No lo dudo —Clarke intentó sonreír, parecer amable— Despierta a Neyda...—La joven asintió y zarandeo a la pequeña con suavidad llamándola en un susurro dulce, Clarke pudo observarla sin temor a que la descubriera en ese momento, seguía viendo demasiadas cosas de Lexa en ella.

—Neyda tampoco es mi hermana— Le sorprendió que la hablara.— Solo vivíamos en la misma zona hasta que nos encontró ese hombre.

—Titus — añadió Clarke.

—Como se llame...

— Puedo volver a llevaros allí, con vuestra familia. —Cuando dijo eso Erie aparto la mirada de nuevo, zarandeando otra vez a Neyda.

—No.

—¿Por qué no? No quieres volver con tus padres.— Clarke no entendía nada.

— Están muertos, Titus los mató

* * *

 **Nota de autor:** tercer capítulo recién salido del horno! He decidido cambiar el sistema de "traducciones" para que no haya que bajar para entenderlo, espero que así sea más sencillo.

Agradecería algún comentario para saber si está gustando o no, porque es un poco frustrante no saberlo!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** The 100 y todo su mundo no me pertenece, yo solo imagino.

* * *

Clarke no se esperaba aquella confesión, aunque tampoco le sorprendió, Titus era así, para él la frase "el fin justifica los medios" era completamente cierta. No importaba como lo consiguiera, pero si quería algo lo haría. Lo había hecho con ella, había intentando matarla aunque al final quien resultó muerta fue el amor de su vida, por una extraña coincidencia, un absurdo incidente, Lexa se merecía algo mejor que morir así, se cambiaría por ella sin dudarlo, sin pestañear.

— Titus también me arrebató a alguien importante para mí— Susurró sin poder mirar a su interlocutora y casi sin pensarlo, pronunciar aquellas palabras mirando su rostro habría sido aún más doloroso. Además estaba el hecho de que aquello le recordaba a cuando Lexa le habló de Costia.

— ¿Y aún así le ayudas?— Clarke se encogió de hombros, sin mirarla todavía, comprobando la comida que había en la mochila, Niylah a parte de la carne, que estaba fresca, sin ahumar o salar, también había metido fruta, algo parecido a las manzanas pero de un tamaño mucho más pequeño.

—No lo he hecho por él.— Se atrevió a mirar a Erie, pero ésta apartó la mirada incomoda y no dijo nada más.

Al poco, Neyda se despertó restregándose los ojos, algo que le dio cierta lástima a Clarke, pero si no había comido nada en todo el día debía hacerlo, era demasiado pequeña para pasarse un día entero sin comer, en el Arca, cuando había racionamientos, solo se libraban los menores de 12 años, por lo que tenía demasiado inculcado el hecho de que los niños deben de comer todos los días y en cantidades decentes. Le paso un par de manzanitas mientras que ensartaba la carne en palos para después colocarla junto al fuego y que se asara.

— ¿Cómo bajaste del cielo?—Preguntó la pequeña al cabo de un rato, algo que descolocó a Clarke, parecía que a la niña si le caía bien.

— En una nave— le dijo dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa.— es como un carro, pero tan grande como si juntaras dos casas que vuela— dijo intentando recordar el tamaño de las casa que había visto en Tondc

—¿Vivías en una estrella?— eso hizo reír a ambas chicas.

— No, vivía en una nave más grande con toda mi gente, parte de ella es lo que se incendió esta noche. — La niña pareció meditarlo unos segundos.

—¿Llegaste en eso?— Esta vez le tocó preguntar a Erie.

—No, pero parte de mi gente sí, yo llegué un poco antes en la nave de la que he hablado — No quería contar mucho de la experiencia.

—¿cómo es vivir en el cielo? —Clarke se quedó sin saber que decir, "difícil" no era una palabra que pudiera decir, no con todo lo que había vivido en la tierra.

—Muy diferente— Consiguió contestar, y las chicas parecieron entender que no quería hablar de aquello, o al menos Erie lo entendió porque no preguntó más. Clarke tenía curiosidad por saber de qué zona provenían, cuál había sido su clan hasta que sus padres decidieron abandonarlo, pero después de lo que Erie le había dicho sobre sus padres, no le pareció oportuno preguntarlo.

Cuando la carne estuvo lista las tres cenaron en silencio, al parecer Erie se había ablandado un poco, o quizás, fuera el hambre, porque comió sin rechistar, más bien devoró, al igual que la pequeña. Al poco de acabar Neyda volvió a dormirse mientras que Erie le acariciaba el pelo con suavidad.

—Tú también deberías dormir un poco, estarás agotada. —Erie frunció el ceño — Creo que puedes confiar en mí lo suficiente ¿no?— Dijo antes de que la chica le contestara de mala manera. Erie solo se recostó junto a Neyda, sin contestarle.

—Clarke...—la llamo al cabo de un rato, ella se había apoyado en el lado contrario de la cueva.

—¿Qué? — Susurró

—La persona que Titus te arrebató, era nuestra _Heda_ ¿verdad? — Clarke se incorporó con los ojos muy abiertos, encontrándose con la mirada demandante de Erie, que volvía a estar sentada, sentía un odio tremendo por esos ojos tan iguales a los de ella.

—Sí...— Movió su cabeza afirmativamente como remarcando la palabra— ¿Cómo...?

—¿Cómo lo sé?— Clarke asintió incapaz de pronunciar palabra alguna— Os oí, te oí decirle que él se había encargado de que no existirá Comandante, até cabos. —Clarke suspiró.

—Erie...yo...no sé cuanto oíste...

—Lo suficiente— Se encogió de hombros.— Me llamaste Lexa, te asustaste cuando me viste. — A Clarke no le gustaba hacia donde se dirigía la conversación.

—Lo lamento.

—Titus también me lo llamó, por eso nos encontró, me siguió. Fue mi culpa...

—No, no lo fue

—No estamos discutiendo eso, Clarke— Le refutó la muchacha.

—Lexa...así se llamaba ella— Clarke suspiró apartando la mirada — Y te pareces tanto a ella que duele, Erie, no como dos hermanas se parecen, bueno, como dos hermanas gemelas sí, incluso más que eso, hablar contigo es como si hablara con ella, si no hubiera muerto a mi lado, creería que me está engañando, incluso vuestras voces son iguales, aunque hay pequeños detalles en los que me fijo constantemente para recordarme que no eres ella.

—¿Cómo cuales? —Clarke suspiró, ¿de verdad tenía que hablar de eso ahora?

— Eres más joven que ella, se nota en tu cara— en realidad eso era lo único en lo que se fijaba para diferenciarlas, pero la diferencia era demasiado sutil—¿Qué edad tienes?

— He vivido diecisiete inviernos si es lo que preguntas— La chica parecía verdaderamente interesada.

—Lo suponía...

—¿Algo más?— Clarke tuvo que pensárselo un par de minutos, recorriendo el cuerpo de la chica buscando las diferencias.

— Tu pelo es un poco más corto, pero solo un poco, alguien que no la haya visto muy a menudo, no notaría la diferencia.— Clarke suspiro, notaba como le temblaba la voz al recordar a Lexa y buscar las diferencias con la chica que tenía en frente — también eres un poco más baja, unos centímetros solo — era verdad, Lexa era más alta que ella, y Erie tenía su misma estatura— sus tatuajes... tú no tienes tatuajes, al menos visibles...— dijo mirando sus brazos descubiertos, sobre todo el derecho.

— Lo siento Clarke —la chica parecía sincera, estaba teniendo unos de sus momentos buenos, Clarke no sabía cuándo volvería a ser un grano en el culo

— No es como si tuvieras la culpa de ser igual que ella. —Contestó volviendo a mirarla a los ojos.

—¿La querías mucho?

—La amo— Corrigió a la joven.

— ¿Y ella a ti?

— Sí— Dijo escuetamente.

— Véngala.

—¿Qué?

—Matemos a ese hombre. _Jus drein jus daun —_ Hasta murmurando esas palabras eran iguales.

—Tengo cosas más importantes en las que pensar ahora, no todo puede ser venganza Erie.

—Pero...

— Ya hablaremos de eso, ahora descansa.

—No, la próxima vez que vea a ese hombre me encargaré de él —Ahí estaba de nuevo el carácter insufrible de la chica.

—Lo que tú digas, descansa — Y diciendo esto ella volvió a recostarse, Erie dijo algo pero no la entendió, ya que lo dijo sumamente bajo y posiblemente en Trigedasleng — ¿Has dicho algo?— Si tenía algo que decirle que se lo dijera a la cara, no murmurando por lo bajo.

— No— Sentenció la chica— _Reshop, Clarke... (buenas noches)_

— _Reshop, Erie..._

A Clarke le despertaron unas pisadas, la luz se colaba por la entrada de la cueva, por lo que supo que ya era de día, el fuego que había encendido por la noche ya se había consumido, y al otro lado del mismo seguían durmiendo Erie y Neyda, así que las pisadas no podían ser de ellas. Fuera quien fuera se estaba acercando a la entrada y eso no era bueno, solo tenía unos segundos para actuar, se levanto rápidamente y cogió una roca, la más grande que encontró que le cabía en la mano y se acercó a la entrada, al menos contaba con el factor sorpresa. Alzó la mano y esperó. Comprobó por la sombra que eran dos personas quienes se acercaban y casi le abre la cabeza a Bellamy que iba el primero.

— Hey...— Dijo éste parando el brazo de Clarke con el suyo propio, iba empuñando un rifle.

—Bellamy ¿Qué haces...— Dejó la frase en el aire cuando vio a Niylah detrás de él— ¿qué hacéis aquí?— Susurró, no quería despertar a las dos _natblida_ que aún dormían.

—Comprobar que estás bien—le dijo el chico colgándose el arma del hombro.

— Ssssshhh... baja la voz...

— Si no regresas Roan va a empezar a hacer preguntas incomodas— Susurró en el mismo tono que estaba utilizando ella.

— No puedo — Bellamy resopló exasperado

—No puedes abandonarnos de nuevo por dos...— El chico se calló antes de continuar.

—Por dos ¿qué?— Le increpó Clarke— ¿dos terrestres? ¿Dos sangre nocturna? ¿Dos chicas asustadas?— no pudo evitar levantar la voz.

—Clarke...— Intento tranquilizarla Niylah.

—No Niylah— dijo ella— no puedo regresar aún pero eso no significa que vaya a abandonar a mi gente— pasó la vista de la joven a Bellamy— No con lo que se aproxima.

—Pues vuelve ahora Clarke, tu madre llamó por radio y quiere hablar contigo.

— Repito: no puedo, todavía no.

—¿Por qué? Pueden hacerse pasar por gente del Arca, Roan ni se dará cuenta.— En ese momento Clarke no supo si reír o llorar, Neyda si podría pasar por uno de los niños que vivían allí, pero Erie, el tema de Erie era complicado.

— Créeme cuando te digo que lo sabría

—¿por qué tanta preocupación por alguien que no conoces?— Que esa pregunta viniera de Niylah la pilló por sorpresa.

—Porque...— Ni si quiera ella lo sabía — Porque son mi responsabilidad...

—No somos tu responsabilidad — oyó la voz de Erie desde el interior de la cueva y como se acercaba a ellos.

—No quise decir eso Erie...— Miró hacia ella, la oscuridad de la cueva la ocultaba, pero eso solo duraría unos segundos, transcurridos esos escasos segundos tendría que dar explicaciones.

—Pero lo has dicho— contestó la chica saliendo a la luz del día, mirándola completamente seria, sus ojos reflejaban la luz del sol y eran tan verdes como los recordaba, no, como los recordaba no, como los de Lexa.

Clarke notó como Bellamy retrocedía un paso, posiblemente como si hubiera visto un fantasma, seguro que si prestaba atención podría oír incluso como las conexiones cerebrales de Bellamy echaban chispas intentando comprender aquello. Niylah sin embargo no pareció inmutarse, quizás nunca había visto a Lexa en persona. Oyó otra vez movimiento y cuando giró la cabeza hacia el hombre estaba apuntando con el arma a Erie.

— ¡EH! ¿Se puede saber qué demonios haces?— Clarke se puso entre el rifle y la joven que no parecía asustada.

— Se supone que estaba muerta. ¡¿Esto ha sido otra treta de las tuyas?!— Bellamy increpó a Erie— ¡Apártate Clarke! ¡¿Por qué sigues defendiéndola?!

— Aquí vamos de nuevo...— Murmuró Erie frotándose las sienes, pero los otros tres la escucharon perfectamente.

—¿La conoces?—Preguntó Niylah, algo que hizo que Clarke estuviera segura de su teoría, nunca había visto en persona a Lexa.

—Si

— No—Contestaron los dos a la vez, aunque su respuestas fueron antónimas.— Bellamy, baja el arma y deja que te lo explique

—Clarke, puede que estés enamorada de ella, eso no voy a rebatirlo, aunque podría darte muchas razones— las palabras de Bellamy hicieron que diera un paso hacia atrás ¿Cómo que rebatirle lo que sentía por Lexa?— Pero ha vuelto a jugar contigo otra vez.

—No es Lexa

—Tendrás que buscar una excusa mejor— Se apartó de Clarke para poder apuntar de nuevo a Erie

— ¡NO ES LEXA! ¡OJALÁ LO FUERA PERO NO LO ES!— Gritó ella incapaz de saber que más decir, empezó a temblarle el labio y notó como los ojos se le inundaban de lágrimas. —No es Lexa, solo es igual que ella.— Bellamy pareció apiadarse y bajó el arma.

— ¿Estás segura? — Ella solo pudo asentir secándose las lágrimas.

—Completamente, No. Es. Lexa.— Repitió notando las lágrimas caer por sus mejillas, Niylah se acercó a Clarke para intentar consolarla.

—Clarke—La llamó Erie, la miró secándose las lágrimas, pensando que quizás esas lágrimas no eran muy justas para la chica, era verdad que ella no tenia culpa de nada de lo que estaba pasando— Apunta para mi primer tatuaje —Clarke levantó una ceja y Erie le sonrió levemente—"No soy Lexa" en la frente — Ese comentario también le hizo sonreír un poco , pero solo un poco.

—Vale, entonces sí que tenemos un problema.— Dijo por fin Bellamy, mirando fijamente a la chica, parecía no fiarse del todo.

* * *

 **Nota de autor:** Y aquí tenemos el 4 capitulillo, ¿qué os ha parecido? Corrigiendo este capítulo, he visto que quizás la historia avanza un poco lenta, ¿qué pensáis? voy a intentar hacerla más rápida, no sé cómo, si avanzando a partes importantes o escribiendo capítulos más largos, quiero llegar al meollo del asunto prontito.

Muchísimas gracias a pollito y Seizuru por comentar, ha sido un golpe de aire fresco.

¿Merezco algún review? ¿Qué os parece Erie? ¿y Clarke? ¿Creéis que está actuando bien? ¿Algún comentario o teoría?


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** The 100 y todo su mundo no me pertenece, yo solo imagino.

* * *

Por suerte Niylah no olvidó que estaba con las chicas y les había llevado el desayuno, consistente en fruta y carne, esta vez ya salada, además de otra cantimplora con agua. Comieron en silencio, aunque el ambiente era tenso, Bellamy si bien había bajado el arma seguía con ella en la mano. Erie por su parte, no parecía sentirse intimidada por su compañero y ni si quiera le miraba, se encontraba centrada en la comida y solo levantaba la vista para mirar a Neyda y muy de vez en cuando a Clarke, se había sentado un poco alejada de los otros tres, más hacia el interior de la cueva, junto con su pequeña amiga.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer al final?—Preguntó Bellamy —No puedes estar desaparecida, lo que pasó anoche se va a ir calmando y Roan o Echo se darán cuenta de que no estás, harán preguntas y creerán que mentimos si no les decimos nada.

—Lo sé— Contestó Clarke frotándose las sienes, el asunto le ponía demasiado nerviosa e incluso le costaba procesar las palabras adecuadas.

— Puedes dejar que se queden aquí, les traeremos comida cada día.—Comentó Niylah con toda su buena intención.

—No voy a dejarlas solas aquí — contestó con un tono quizás demasiado duro, por lo que carraspeo y luego suavizó su voz— Si llegara la lluvia acida la cueva no es segura y menos para una niña.

—No morirían, recuerda que los Sangre Nocturna sobreviven a la radiación.

—Pero enferman también.— recordó a Luna y las quemaduras con las que apareció y se estremeció solo al pensar en una niña tan pequeña padeciendo ese dolor.

— ¿Podéis dejar de hablar de nosotras como si no estuviéramos?— Protestó Erie acercándose a ellos, sentándose junto a Clarke, algo que incomodó a la rubia pero no hizo ningún ademán de apartarse.— ¿Alguien puede explicarme que es eso de la lluvia ácida?

— Se acerca otro _Prainfaya_... supongo que sabes lo que es —La chica asintió.

— Sobreviviremos — Erie se encogió de hombros haciendo que Clarke se preguntara por qué los terrestres se creían tan indestructibles.

— Solo vosotras, y Luna... — Erie pareció incomodarse con el comentario— pero estamos trabajando en ello Erie.

—Ellas son como Luna...¿no? —dijo Niylah, como si no fuera evidente— Puedes llevártelas con tu madre.

—Para eso primero debería ir a Arkadia... Necesitamos un trasporte, un caballo al menos, o tardaríamos días—Clarke se quedó pensativa durante un segundo.— ¿Cómo está la situación allí?

— Hay una gran parte de la nave que se ha salvado, la mayoría de los dormitorios, la zona médica...pero el generador está destruido—Habló Bellamy— podría haber sido peor, pero usarla como refugio nuclear ya no es una opción, solo nos queda...Luna

— Y ahora ellas...—Murmuró Clarke pasando su mirada de Bellamy a Erie y luego Neyda que jugaba con unas piedras aún alejada de ellos.

—¿Qué pasa con Luna y con nosotras? ¿En qué entramos nosotras ahí?

—Te lo contaremos de camino a la isla.

—No—Protestó la joven terrestre cruzándose de brazos— O me lo explicas, o no vamos a ningún lado.— clavó sus ojos en los de ella, Clarke apretó los dientes, pero de nuevo se contuvo en contestarla de mala forma.

—Para salvarnos a todos necesitamos que nuestra sangre sea como la vuestra, necesitamos convertirnos en _Natblida_ todos, o moriremos en un par de meses. — Erie parpadeo varias veces, como si no creía lo que escuchaba.

—¿Se puede hacer eso?

—La primera comandante lo hizo, mi madre está investigando como lo hizo, e investigando la sangre de Luna.

—¿Necesitáis nuestra sangre?— Clarke asintió— ¿Nos vais a matar?— La chica retrocedió arrastrando su trasero por el suelo.

— No, claro que no...— Frunció el ceño— ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? Nunca voy a hacerte...haceros daño

—Porque me parezco a Lexa...

— No es por eso, Erie, no tiene nada que ver con que te parezcas a ella, estoy aquí para protegeros, no para hacerte daño. Te pedí que confiaras en mí — Bellamy carraspeó en ese momento.

—¿ Entonces?¿Iremos a Arkadia todos?—Preguntó él mirando a ambas, Clarke suspiró

—¿Y Azgeda?

— En Arkadia se encuentran Roan, Echo y 15 soldados armados hasta los dientes.

— Creía que serían más. Decidido, iremos.— Comentó completamente segura.

— Pero, Clarke...— Esa voz, pronunciando su nombre, parece que las dos mujeres tienen esa obsesión de llamarla constantemente— Creerán que soy Lexa...todavía no me he tatuado la frente— Clarke sonrío, aunque la chica era a veces insoportable, su instinto le decía que esas bromas las hacía para quitarle hierro al asunto, a la situación que estaban viviendo.

—Os haremos pasar por enfermas, con algo contagioso, y que necesitáis que mi madre os vea. No sé...¿ Sarampión?— Miró a Bellamy— ¿Lo pasaste en la epidemia que hubo en el Arca hace diez años? Yo sí, por lo que sería inmune.

—¿Y qué más da? puedo mentir.— Repuso él

—La gente del Arca sabrá que no, y...ya sabes que los rumores vuelan...

—Si lo pasé...todos lo pasamos, Octavia casi muere entonces...— el rostro del chico se volvió sombrío.

—Vale, hablaremos con Jackson, será el único que sepa la verdad y vendrá con nosotros a la isla, seguro que necesita ayuda y aquí hay suficientes recursos médicos...— Lo dijo casi como para convencerse a sí misma.

Clarke se levanto y se acerco a Neyda. Le susurro algo que hizo sonreír a la niña pero que los demás no escucharon y la cubrió con la telas que habían usado la noche anterior.

Luego regreso junto a Erie. No lo pensó mucho cuando le hecho tela por encima de los hombros y luego le cubrió la cabeza y el rostro con ella, dejando a la vista solo sus impresionantes y grandes ojos que la miraron escudriñando su rostro.

— Tenéis que actuar como enfermas, Yo llevaré a Neyda en brazos— No pensaba dejar que Erie se lo refutara— Bellamy y Niylah harán como si te ayudaran a caminar— No pudo evitar acariciar su rostro, veía a Lexa en ella y no podía evitarlo aunque supiera que no lo era.

— De acuerdo...— siguieron mirándose a los ojos durante unos segundos— Entonces de momento nada de tatuajes en la frente.

—Nada de tatuajes...—Clarke sonrió y acarició su frente— tienes una cara muy bonita como para estropearlo con ese tatuaje.

—Lo dices porque estás enamorada de ella— Erie se apartó de Clarke, y ella pudo notar como Bellamy y Niylah las miraba incómodos y prefirió no decir nada ni pensar mucho en sus actos, porque si lo hacia se arrepentiría.

Se pusieron de camino , de momento no había necesidad de actuar por lo que las chicas iban andando por su cuenta, con Bellamy adelantado unos metros por si aparecía alguien y Clarke y Niyla en la parte de atrás, cerrando el grupo. Clarke tenía muchas cosas en las que pensar, la destrucción de la nave, el Prainfaya, conseguir la sangre nocturna para todos...era demasiado como para encima tener que lidiar con el doble de Lexa, que le recordaba a cada segundo que ella no estaba a su lado.

—¿Estás bien con esto?— preguntó Niylah en un susurro. Clarke la miró mordiéndose el labio inferior.

— Debo de estarlo.

— No puedo imaginarme lo difícil que debe de ser para ti, pero...Lexa estaría orgullosa de ti, Clarke.— Apartó la mirada suspirando.

— Con ella todo habría sido más fácil... Si solo yo...

—No te sientas culpable...

— Es inevitable, como bien dijo Titus, el apretó el gatillo, pero nada de eso habría pasado si Lexa no hubiera tenido sentimientos hacia mí y yo hacia ella. Eso la mató.

—Estás muy equivocada, y ese hombre también. El amor no te lleva a la muerte, al contrario, Lexa lo sabía, por eso no se apartó de ti.

— Ella en más de una ocasión dijo que el amor era debilidad. —Clarke intentó sonreír a su interlocutora, pero la sonrisa no llegó a sus ojos.

— _Hodnes nou laik kwelnes. Hodnes teik ething daun_ (El amor no es debilidad, el amor lo puede todo)— Clarke suspiró ante esas palabras mordiéndose el interior de la mejilla— Por eso estás aquí, ahora.

—No entiendo a qué te refieres...

—Algún día lo entenderás— Niylah pareció dar por finalizada la conversación porque caminó más deprisa, Bellamy se había parado y solo estaba a unos metros, estaban cerca de Arkadia y debían empezar a actuar.

—Bien, repasemos el plan— Dijo el chico— estáis ambas enfermas, muy enfermas, tanto que no podéis hablar.

—Ya lo pillamos a la primera — Espetó Erie mirándole con autosuficiencia, con la barbilla levantada y apretando los dientes.

— Iremos directos a la nave.

— A mi habitación— Añadió Clarke— Si es contagioso no pueden estar en la zona médica común— Se excusó, Bellamy apretó un segundo los dientes y luego volvió a relajar la expresión.

— Hasta entonces no quiero que os descubráis la cara, sobretodo tú.— Señalo a Erie.

—Intenta no levantar la mirada —Le dijo Clarke a Erie antes de que se encaminaran, no sabía hasta qué punto el resto de mundo se había fijado en los ojos de Lexa, pero para ella eran tan únicos (aunque ahora ya no tanto) que podía reconocerlos en cualquier lugar.

—No os voy a meter en problemas, además, yo también pagaría las consecuencias...— Se paso el dedo por el cuello y saco la lengua, cerrando los ojos, volviendo a hacer sonreír a Clarke, estaba claro que la chica era más payasa que Lexa, quizás por las circunstancias que la comándate había vivido, pero le alegraba que la personalidad fuera tan diferente, al menos en ocasiones, suficiente tenia con la apariencia física y con el sonido de su voz.

Clarke cogió en brazos a Neyda y la niña cerró los ojos apoyándose en el hombro de Clarke, sabía que debía hacerse la dormida y no moverse hasta que Clarke se lo dijera. Mientras, Niylah rodeo la cintura de Erie y se pasó uno de sus brazos por el cuello, y aunque Clarke vio como Erie era reticente, hizo lo mismo con Bellamy. Caminaron así los escasos cien metros de bosque que quedaba, y la llanura que precedía el vallado de Arkadia. Bellamy grito que abrieran las puertas, y en cuanto entraron todo fueron miradas hacia ellos. Erie y Neyda estaban interpretando a la perfección su papel, Erie dejándose arrastrar y la pequeña sin moverse de su hombro.

— ¡Que nadie se acerque! Es contagioso — Su mirada se dirigió hacia Roan casi institivamente.— Todo aquel que no haya pasado la enfermedad está en peligro, en adultos es prácticamente mortal— intentó mentir lo mejor que supo.

—¿ de qué enfermedad hablamos?— cómo no, Echo tenía que cuestionarlo todo

— Sarampión...— Rezó mentalmente para que ningún terrestre lo conociera.

—Llévatelas de aquí — contestó la chica alejándose unos pasos más, Clarke se felicitó mentalmente.

— Tú no estás al mando aquí.

Alguien debió avisar a Jackson porque salió de la nave corriendo, Clarke le miro y se acerco a él, solo le dijo que tenían que llevarlas a un lugar seguro, a su habitación y sin esperar a más se encaminó hacia allí. Una vez dentro y con la puerta cerrada, Jackson intentó coger a Neyda, pero Clarke la aparto de él y le susurro a la niña que ya había pasado el peligro y la dejó de pie en la cama.

—Tiene una explicación — dijo al ver la cara de confusión del médico.

Clarke empezó a explicarle todo, desde la visita de Titus hasta llegar a ese momento.

—Tiene sentido el parecido —Murmuró el médico mirando a Erie, escudriñándola— Son parientes, no han pasado tantas generaciones para que haya habido una mezcla de sangre muy alta.

Clarke estuvo tentada a preguntar si el parecido podía ser tan alto pero se mordió la lengua. Instó a las chicas a que se quedaran en la habitación y cerraran la puerta, tenía que hablar con su madre, explicarle lo que ocurría, y además necesitaba consejo materno. Jackson, Bellany y ella salieron de la habitación dejando a Niylah con las dos natblida y se dirigieron a la sala de mando. Allí Monty estaba hablando con Raven por radio y nada más ver a Clarke se lo dijo, inmediatamente éste le pasó la radio a la rubia.

—Raven...¿ Como van las cosas por allí?

—Complicadas, es mejor que Abby te cuente todo...— escuchó movimiento al otro lado del walkie-talkie

—¿Clarke?

—Mamá...—cerró los ojos al escuchar la voz de su madre.

—Clarke, necesitamos que traigáis toda la hidracina que hay en el Arca.

—¿por qué? ¿Qué ha pasado?— Abby le hizo un resumen sobre lo que pasaba con la creación de la Sangre nocturna.

—Pero mamá, eso es...

—Raven lo cree posible, y es la única posibilidad— Clarke se mordió el labio inferior, confiaba en Raven, pero aquello podía ser un suicidio.

—Mamá, hay algo más...—Susurró casi sin aliento. Miró a sus acompañantes y Bellamy captó la indirecta, por lo que abandonaron la sala dejándola sola allí.— Han aparecido dos chicas más, como Luna...—Le contó rápidamente la historia.

—Clarke...

— Se parece tanto a ella mamá...— Notó como las palabras salían de su boca junto a un sollozo.

—Tienes que alejarte de ella...

—La matarán...No puedo permitirlo...no puedo perderl...—Dejó de hablar al darse cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de decir.

—Clarke, esa chica no es Lexa...

—Lo sé, lo sé...pero mamá, también es una chica inocente...—Se excusó.

—Ven con ellas, puedo estudiar su sangre también, comprobar la variabilidad entre ellas tres, puede que nos sea de ayuda cuando tengamos que generar la Sangre Nocturna...

—Era lo que había pensado...

—Se quedaran conmigo hasta que esto esté solucionado.

—¿Y después?—Preguntó llena de preocupación, después podrías ser peor.

—Ya pensaremos en algo...

—Gracias mamá...

* * *

 **Nota de autor:** bueno bueno, podéis matarme, parece que Clarke está empezando a desvariar un poco con Erie... ¿y quién no si se parece tanto a Lexa? Yo me pido una por navidad! Aunque preferiblemente con la misma personalidad que nuestra Heda, que es lo que más me gusta de ella jijiji

Guest 1, lamento decirte que Erie no es Lexa, pero no te preocupes, va a aparecer pronto (si no, esto no sería Clexa y me gusta demasiado) espero que en como mucho uno o dos capítulos más...o así, solo espero no decepcionar cuando haga su aparición.

Seizuru a mi también me gusta la forma que está tomando Erie, al principio cuando me monté la historia en mi cabeza no era así para nada y ahora hasta le estoy cogiendo cariño, aunque mi corazoncito lo tiene Neyda. Clarke esta un pelín confundida, a la vez que pasándolo mal...

Lo dicho, Lexa aparecerá muy prontito, cambiando de nuevo el mundo de Clarke.

se aceptan teorías (las cuales si tenéis cuenta puedo confirmar o desmentir) y también consejos, opiniones, incluso ideas!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** The 100 y todo su mundo no me pertenece, yo solo imagino.

* * *

Clarke volvió con las chicas en cuanto acabó de hablar con su madre. Debían de prepararse para realizar el viaje hasta la isla, si se iban antes del mediodía llegarían al anochecer allí, su madre tenía razón, Erie no era Lexa, tenía que pensar en los suyos, en la solución para sobrevivir a la radiación, ellas podían ayudarles a conseguirlo, y además con su madre lejos de Roan y Adgeda estarían más seguras que allí en el Arkadia.

Les contó lo que iban a hacer esperando que la chica no pusiera resistencia, ya lo habían hablado pero aún no estaba segura de que Erie aceptara ayudar desinteresadamente. Por suerte parecía tan interesada de salir de allí como ella de que se fueran, bueno, no de que se fueran, si no de que estuvieran seguras.

Estuvieron listos en dos horas, varias personas del Arka les ayudaron a cargar la hidracina, mientras que Monty repetía una y otra vez, lo peligroso que era y las consecuencias que tendría un simple choque. Bellamy les acompañaría junto a Jackson, necesitaban al médico para continuar con el paripé de la enfermedad, y además como había supuesto su madre le necesitaba para las investigaciones.

Antes de dirigirse a garaje donde guardaban los vehículos Bellamy comprobó que ni Roan ni Echo estuvieran cerca, por suerte parecía no gustarles entrar dentro de las instalaciones y podían acceder al garaje por el interior. Una vez allí las chicas se acomodaron en la parte trasera de uno de los dos todoterrenos, Jackson iba al volante, mientras que Bellamy se colocó al volante del camión con la hidracina. Clarke miró a Niylah para despedirse, la terrestre debía quedarse para ayudar en la enfermería.

—Avisaremos por radio en cuanto lleguemos.— Niylah asintió suspirando, Clarke pudo notar que aquella expedición no le gustaba nada.— Estaremos bien...estaré bien— Le susurró intentando sonreír levemente.

— El ejercito de Roan se ha desperdigado, podrían atacaros en cualquier momento.

— Estamos armados, no pasará nada.

—¿ Y si explota?— Replicó la terrestre, parecía preocupada aunque su tono de voz era duro.

— Si explota no solo moriremos nosotros, toda la humanidad lo hará indirectamente.— Niylah tragó saliva, pero sonrió, aunque tristemente— hablaremos cuando esté en la isla— entonces la besó, no supo porque lo hizo, pero besó a Niylah en los labios suavemente, un beso de despedida, no había nada romántico ni sexual en ese beso, y Niylah lo sabía tan bien como ella, que a veces necesitara un poco de contacto humano no significaba nada.— Que nos volvamos a encontrar...

— Que nos volvamos a encontrar...— Respondió la terrestre antes de que Clarke montara en el todoterreno.

El beso que le había dado a Niylah no había pasado desapercibido para nadie, lo supo cuando Erie no aparto la mirada de ella en al menos cinco minutos. Jackson había puesto en marcha el motor y habían empezado la marcha, iban delante de Bellamy y la mirada de la chica le incomodaba tanto que se quedo mirando por la ventanilla de la parte trasera. Pasaron otros cinco minutos cuando volvió a mirarla, Erie seguía con sus enormes ojos verdes fijos en su cara.

—¿Qué?— Espetó, necesitaba que dejara de mirarla de esa forma.

— _yu ste spichen (has mentido)—_ dijo entre dientes la chica.

— ¿Perdona?— No quiso contestarle en su idioma, si quería hablar con ella que lo hiciera en el suyo.

—Dijiste que estabas enamorada pero has besado a esa mujer — Clarke resopló.

—No es lo que piensas, no es un beso de ese tipo— Se sentía estúpida dándole explicaciones a la chica.— No es nada romántico...— Erie bufó, genial, no la creía. Se quedaron desafiándose con la mirada unos segundos

—¿me besarías a mí así?— Clarke noto como la sangre le subía toda a la cabeza, oír esas palabras con esa voz, hizo que hasta se le nublara la vista ¿a qué diablos venía esa pregunta?

— No voy a besarte

—¿por qué? Si no tiene nada de romántico... —La desafió

— No voy a besar...

No pudo acabar la frase porque el todoterreno frenó en seco. El frenazo hizo que las tres chicas se movieran bruscamente contra los asientos delanteros. Clarke asomó la cabeza entre los asientos y miro hacia delante. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al fijar su vista al frente. Delante de ellos, en el camino, había seis personas, más bien seis bestias enormes. Algunos de ellos medirían los dos metros, aunque los otros no es que fueran precisamente bajos, iban cubiertos de pieles y metales, placas de algunos aparatos antiguos y cadenas, y sus caras estaban completamente pintadas de blanco salvo la zona de alrededor de los ojos que era negro azabache, tan negro que parecía que solo fueran las cuencas vacías. Todos iban armados con espadas y arcos. Clarke tragó saliva y miro a las dos chicas, la más pequeña parecía asustada ya que se abrazaba a Erie con fuerza.

—Son de la nación del Hielo, pase lo que pase no os mováis de aquí, quedaros en la parte trasera y no os verán.

Cuando volvió a mirar al frente, dos de los hombres se estaban acercando al todoterreno empuñando sendos arcos, sin dejar de apuntarles, Clarke cogió su pistola, cogiendo aire por la nariz y soltándolo despacio por la boca. Miro a Jackson, y posó su mano sobre su hombro, parecía nervioso. Uno de los hombres les apunto a ellos y el otro se encaminó hacia el camión apuntando a Bellamy.

— Qué sorpresa, Skaikrus...— La voz ronca del hombre se le calvó en el cerebro que trabajaba a toda velocidad pensando en cómo salir de la situación. Fue a replicar pero el hombre hizo un gesto con la cabeza — Salid de ahí

—No llevamos nada...

— Salid de la máquina— no quería hacerlo, pero en ese momento vio como Bellamy pasaba por detrás del hombre que les apuntaba, con las manos en alto siendo empujado por el otro hombre. Clarke se movió para bajar sin solar la pistola pero el hombre volvió a hacer un gesto con la cabeza — será mejor que dejes eso ahí, Wanheda...

Clarke dejó la pistola en el salpicadero del todoterreno y bajó con las manos en alto al igual que había visto hacer a Bellamy. Jackson bajó por el otro lado del coche y se encaminaron hacia el grupo. En cuanto llegaron a su altura, el hombre que les apuntaba con el arco les obligó a arrodillarse de un empujón, con tanta fuerza que Clarke se hizo daño en las rodillas y gimió suavemente.

—No tenemos nada— repitió intentando no mirarles a la cara.

—¿Quién ha dicho que queramos algo, Wanheda...?— se lo dijo cogiéndola del pelo, obligándola a que le mirara— Nos vamos a casa, y ¿qué mejor forma de regresar que con el poder de la gran Whanheda?— Clarke tragó en seco, sabía lo que eso significaba.

—Entonces dejadles en paz...solo me necesitáis a mí

— _Shof op (Cállate)_ aquí las reglas las decidimos nosotros.

Le tiró aún más fuerte del pelo, se llevó la otra mano a la cintura y sacó un machete de grandes dimensiones, casi parecía una espada corta. Riendo y siendo animado por los otros hombres le colocó la afilada cuchilla en el cuello. Clarke notó el frío del metal y supo que ahí se acababa todo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y esperó el movimiento, al menos sería rápido, o eso pensaba, en unos segundos no sentiría nada más.

— _yu gonplei ste odon...(tu lucha ha terminado)—_ Murmuró el hombre antes de que notara el característico dolor del metal atravesando su piel.

Después todo sucedió muy rápido. Una ráfaga de disparos hizo que abriera los ojos para ver como el hombre caía a su lado y segundos después como otro lo hacía junto a Jackson, los demás gritaron algo que no pudo entender entre el ruido de los disparos pero no espero a nada más, se incorporó aunque no del todo, agachada corrió hacia el todoterreno desde el cual Erie sujetaba un fusil y disparaba sin parar hacia la zona a donde habían corrido los hombres de Azgeda. Se subió en el lado del conductor y arrancó el coche, cuando Jackson se subió, comprobó por el retrovisor que Bellamy subía al camión y cerraba la puerta a tiempo de que una flecha se clavara en la puerta. Pisó el pedal del acelerador y derrapando salieron de allí bajo una lluvia de flechas, arrollando los cuerpos inertes de los dos hombres.

— Estás sangrando...— Murmuró Erie al cabo de unos minutos, la chica estaba sentada junto a ella, en el lado del copiloto aún con el fusil entre las manos.

—Lo sé—Claro que lo sabía, notaba la sangre caliente y espesa bajando por su cuello y empapando su camiseta.

—Deberías parar para curártelo, no creo que hayan podido seguirnos...

—No voy a parar— dijo secamente sin mirar a la chica.

—Pareces molesta— Clarke apretó con fuerza el volante del coche, tanto que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos.

—No parezco molesta, lo estoy.— en ese momento miró a la chica apretando los labios.— Podían haberte capturado, podían haberte matado, a las dos.

—¡Iban a matarte! —Gritó la chica a la vez que Clarke apartaba la mirada, la había salvado sí, y se lo agradecía, pero se había puesto en peligro, a ella misma y a la niña, no podía evitar estar molesta por eso, y ese sentimiento era más fuerte el agradecimiento.

— ¡Os pusiste en peligro!— Gritó también. Erie resoplo y dio un golpe al salpicadero

— _Jok of, Clarke (que te jodan, Clarke)—_ se levantó y se fue a la parte trasera con Neyda.

Ninguno de los 4 pronunció más palabras hasta que llegaron a la costa. Estuvieron en silencio durante horas, Clarke no paró el vehículo hasta entonces. Sentía la sangre secándose en su cuello y en su camiseta, y cuando movía el cuello la herida se abría y volvía a sangrar. Pero no le importó.

Una vez a la orilla del mar, mientras que las dos terrestres contemplaban la inmensidad del océano, Jackson limpio la herida de la rubia y la cubrió bajo la atenta mirada de Bellamy. Clarke seguía con el ceño fruncido y sin hablar. Solo pronunció un saludo cuando Emori y Murphy llegaron con el barco.

— ¿Estás bien?—Le preguntó Bellamy antes de ponerse a cargar los bidones de hidracina.

—Perfectamente, solo es un pequeño corte...

—No me refiero al corte, Clarke. — Entonces ella le miró a los ojos.

—Podían haberle hecho daño...—Dijo mirando a Erie, que jugaba con la pequeña tirando piedrecitas al agua.

—Nos ha salvado, deberías agradecérselo.

Clarke iba a replicar, iba a decirle que por eso estaba agradecida, pero que no quería que la salvara a costa de poner en peligro su propia vida. Pero no pudo hacerlo, el grito de Murphy llamándoles desde lo alto del camión les sacó de su conversación. Cuando se acercaron, Murphy movía uno de los bidones de plástico sin dificultad ninguna, una flecha lo atravesaba y el suelo del camión estaba empapado. Genial, ¿qué más podía salir mal?

Tardaron una hora más en decidir qué hacer, Raven necesitaba todo el combustible para ir y volver al espacio a crear la sangre nocturna, pero quizás con unos litros menos y un poco de su magia (como el propio Bellamy dijo) pudiera conseguirlo igualmente.

Llegaron a la isla cuando ya había anochecido. Clarke fue directa al laboratorio de Becca junto con Erie y Neyda, quería ver a su madre y presentarle a las chicas. Erie no le había vuelto a dirigir la palabra, no soportaba la idea de que estuviera caminando a su lado sin hacerlo, podía decir que hasta echaba de menos su voz y sus salidas de tono. Al final tomo aire y tragándose su orgullo cogió del brazo a la chica con suavidad para que se detuviera.

—Lo siento, ¿vale?—La chica la miró con el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados, en ese momento su expresión facial era muy parecida a la que Lexa solía tener.— me preocupé, no quería gritarte, ni...—No sabía que más decir— no estaba molesta, solo preocupada, y puede que asustada— esperó a que la chica hablara pero no abrió la boca— Quería agradecértelo...gracias por salvarme, por salvarnos...— En ese momento Erie sonrió.

— Eso está mejor— Dijo de forma chulesca— de nada, rubia, pero que no se repita...— y sin decir nada más continuó andando.

Las presentaciones fueron rápidas cuando llegaron al laboratorio. Había sido un día largo y duro, y tenían mayores preocupaciones, como la menor cantidad de hidracina para el viaje espacial. Raven estaba que echaba humo por eso y Abby tenía marcada la preocupación en su rostro, aunque Clarke les repetía que encontrarían otra solución pronto.

—Será mejor que lleve a las niñas a un sitio donde puedan descansar...— dijo Abby para cortar la conversación al darse cuenta que Neyda dormía en brazos de Erie.

Clarke dejó marchar a su madre y decidió recorrer el laboratorio, era una sala enorme, con dos pisos, al menos que ella pudiera ver, ya que unas escaleras subían hacia una sala que estaba acristalada. La curiosidad le pudo y subió las escaleras, comprobando que la sala parecía un despacho, aunque más grande que los que había en el Arka, en un sofá, estaba tumbada Luna que la miro en cuanto entró por la puerta.

—Perdona...no sabía que estabas aquí, ya me voy.

—No importa...—Dijo la natblida incorporándose.— sois demasiado ruidosas, ya estaba despierta...

—Lo lamento...

— Vuelvo a decirte, que no importa...— Se levanto del todo, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, justo donde estaba parada Clarke—necesito estirar las piernas, ya que vuestro plan ha fracasado...a saber cuánto tiempo me tenéis aquí...

—Luna...

—Sssshhh...no digas nada Clarke...—Pasó a su lado y atravesó la puerta. —al menos, si os habéis equivocado y el Praimfaya no llega, tendrás a " _tu Comandante..."_

La terrestre se encaminó hacia las escaleras sin esperar ninguna respuesta, dejando a Clarke clavada en el sitio, pensando en sus dos últimas palabras: "tu Comandante"

* * *

 **Nota de autor:** siento haber tardado dos semanas en actualizar, el trabajo me tiene hasta arriba y no descanso ni un minuto (también desde casa).

Seizuru: como todos los natblida son descendientes de Becca, Lexa y Erie son parientes, aún tengo que pensar si son muuuuuy lejanas o cercanas como dices, primas o algo así.

15marday: gracias por tus comentarios! Titus mató a los padres de las chicas para llevárselas, ya que habían huido para que no sus hijas no participaran en los cónclaves. Clarke se echa la culpa de la muerte de Lexa porque Titus se lo dijo, que había sido su culpa por los sentimientos que tenían la una a la otra, ya que él quería que Clarke desapareciera, matándola y lo de Lexa fue un error (tremendo error, quiero matar al director). Es una lógica estúpida, pero en estos asuntos la lógica a veces se va al garete.

Guest 1: No habrá ciudad de la luz, I promise.

Guest 2: gracias!

¿qué os ha parecido el capítulo? ¿comentarios, teorías o sugerencias?


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** The 100 y todo su mundo no me pertenece, yo solo imagino.

* * *

Clarke no podía dejar de pensar en las palabras de Luna. Ni siquiera ahora, que se encuentra en una mullida cama. Después de haber derrotado a ALIE se había hecho a la idea de que no volvería haber un Comandante, los terrestres no tendrían un líder común que les guiara, que les condujera a la supervivencia a través del Praimfaya. Pero eso podía cambiar, ahora tenía junto a ella, en la habitación de al lado a dos _natblida,_ y una tenía la edad perfecta para ocupar el cargo.

Siguió dando vueltas en la cama durante lo que parecían horas, estaba agotada pero no podía dormir, la cabeza le iba a mil, pensando en cómo proponerle a la terrestre ser la nueva comandante, cuando ya le había dicho que lo único que quería ella ayudarla, no convertirla en una líder.

Se levantó dándole patadas a la ropa de cama y se encaminó a la cocina de la enorme casa, quizás algo caliente en el estómago le ayudara a dormir. Se extrañó al ver la luz encendida, pero aun así se adentró en la estancia encontrándose a su madre apoyada en la encimera y con la mirada perdida en un vaso de agua que tenia entre las manos.

—¿Mamá?— su madre se sobresaltó y la miró, aún parecía tener la mirada perdida.— ¿Estás bien?— Abby asintió elevando levemente la comisuras de los labios, algo que hizo levantar la ceja a Clarke, conocía a su madre, sabía que algo le preocupaba.—mamá...

— Solo pensaba en la creación de la sangre nocturna...

—No crees que puedas hacerla aquí en la Tierra— Clarke no lo preguntó, lo afirmó sin ninguna duda. Su madre suspiró.

— Es difícil...

—Pero lo conseguirás, lo conseguiréis— Posó su mano sobre la de Abby.

—Las niñas pueden ser de ayuda, mañana examinaré su sangre, para comprobar las diferencias con la de Luna, los marcadores genéticos que las diferencian.

— Erie no es tan niña...— si tuviera que dar una explicación a sus palabras no sería capaz, no sabía porque había dicho aquello tan rotundamente.

—Clarke... esa chica...

—No es lo que piensas.— Se defendió— estoy pensando en la Llama—Miró a los ojos a su madre.— cuando consigas la sangre nocturna necesitaremos a alguien que obligue a los terrestres a inyectársela, no nos van a creer y cuando lo hagan será muy tarde, además, también necesitan a alguien que les guíe.

— ¿Quieres que Erie se coloque la Llama? ¿Qué sea la Comandante?— Clarke asintió— Clarke, dudo que la chica pueda ser la líder de los terrestres, gobernar, liderar a un grupo no es fácil, ha vivido toda su vida aislada.

—Puede aprender, podemos ayudarla...

—¿Estás segura que lo haces por los terrestres?— dijo su madre suspicazmente

—Claro—mintió rápidamente apartando la mirada, no iba a contarle a su madre sus verdaderas intenciones.— Necesitamos que lo haga por el bien de los terrestres... — su madre suspiró pesadamente.

— habla con la chica, pero no la presiones Clarke

— No lo haré— pronunció esas palabras no muy segura.

Tomó un vaso de agua, la conversación con su madre le había quitado las ganas llevarse nada más a la boca y regresó a la habitación que ocupaba. Cuando se tumbó en la cama supo que no pegaría ojo en toda la noche, pensando en cómo sacar el tema de conversación ante la chica.

Y así fue, Clarke no durmió nada aquella noche, sus ojos se cerraron cuando el alba ya estaba despuntando, durmiendo apenas un par de horas hasta que las voces la despertaron. Reconoció la voz de las dos _natblida_ más jóvenes y la de su madre. Se levantó arrastrando los pies, para dirigirse a la cocina de donde procedían las voces. Saludó con un buenos días olisqueando lo que parecía ser el desayuno, haciendo que su estomago rugiera de hambre. Se sirvió en un plato algo que parecían huevos revueltos, aunque estaba segura de que no lo serían y se sentó a comer en silencio, escuchando la conversación que su madre tenía con Erie, donde le informaba que empezaría a examinar su sangre, explicando cada detalle de la extracción para que la chica comprendiera que no iba a sufrir ningún daño.

—¿Podemos hablar un segundo?— pronunció después de terminar de comer mirando directamente a Erie a esos enormes ojos verdes.

—Claro...—la chica parecía sorprendida, quizás por el aparente nerviosismo de Clarke. Ésta le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que la siguiera fuera de la cocina

—Siéntate...— dijo haciendo lo propio.

—¿me vas a decir que pasa?— Erie se sentó cruzándose de brazos

—Ya te hemos contado para qué necesitamos examinar vuestra sangre...— Erie asintió— cuando consigamos crear la sangre nocturna, tendremos distribuirla entre todo el mundo, incluyendo a los terrestres.

—Lo suponía, sé que queréis ayudar.

—me alegra que lo tengas tan claro...—Carraspeó, ahora venía la parte difícil— pero los terrestres...bueno, sabes que no tienen mucho aprecio por mi gente...

—No van a querer esa ayuda...—finalizó la frase la terrestre.

—Es lo más probable... y ahí es donde entras tú, Erie.

—¿Yo? ¿Qué tengo que ver yo con todo esto, Clarke?— pronunció su nombre apretando los puños, Clarke pensó que posiblemente la chica empezaba a comprender lo que iba a decirle.

—Tú podrías hacer que todos los terrestres aceptaran nuestra ayuda— Erie abrió los ojos desorbitadamente

—Quieres que sea la nueva Comandante...—La chica negó con la cabeza levantándose

—Lo necesitamos, te necesitamos para que sobrevivían

—¡NO! No quiero serlo, he pasado toda mi vida renegando de lo que soy, de lo que podría convertirme...

—Lo sé y no te lo pediría si no fuera necesario

—¿Por qué no se lo pides a Luna?— Escupió la pregunta sin mirarla.

—Lo hice, incluso intenté obligarla, no funcionó

—¿Y crees que conmigo sí?— Clarke asintió

—Pensé que tú serías mejor

—¿mejor para qué? ¿Sabes cómo se convierte alguien en comandante?

—No tendrías que pasar por el cónclave, eres la única natblida...

—No lo Soy, Neyda, tendríamos que enfrentarnos ¿sabes?

—nadie conoce la existencia de Neyda, seguirá siendo así—Respondió rápidamente.

—Parece que has pensado en todo—Murmuro bajando el tono de voz ¿la había convencido?

—Aunque no lo creas me importa que ambas estéis seguras

—ya...—Volvió a murmurar

—Erie...

—tengo que volver con tu madre— dijo cortando la conversación— necesita mi sangre...

—¡Erie!— volvió a gritar Clarke, pero la terrestre salió de la estancia sin detenerse, dejándola sola y abatida, todas sus esperanzas de conseguir que alguien obligara a los terrestres a convertirse en sangre nocturna se había largado por esa puerta, junto con otras de sus esperanzas.

El resto del día pasó sin pena ni gloria, Clarke no volvió a cruzarse con Erie, y solo tuvo una breve conversación con Bellamy, prácticamente insustancial, ya que solo les quedaba esperar los resultados de las pruebas que les estaban haciendo a las tres _natblida._ Cuando anocheció Clarke se retiró a la habitación que ocupaba pensando en que posiblemente le tocaría pasar por otra noche de insomnio, no había dejado de pensar en el modo de convencer a Erie para que accediera a ser la comandante y dirigir a los terrestres, ayudarles a sobrevivir al Praimfaya, poder evitar más muertes innecesarias. Además estaba sus segundas intenciones, esas que no reconocería ante nadie, aquellas que en ocasiones no quería ni reconocerse a sí misma. Necesitaba saber si de alguna forma, Lexa seguía dentro de la Llama, o al menos una parte de ella, necesitaba saber si podría comunicarse con ella de alguna forma, y decirle que la quería y que la echaba de menos, que sentía todo lo que había pasado, incluso que sentía no haber sido más valiente el día que se besaron por primera vez.

Unos golpecitos en la puerta la sobresaltaron, se incorporó en la cama y pidió a quien fuera que pasara a la habitación. Cuando la puerta se abrió se sorprendió al ver a Erie, no solo porque fuera ella, si no de nuevo por el enorme parecido con Lexa. Llevaba el pelo húmedo, posiblemente porque se había duchado recientemente, e incluso lo llevaba hacia un lado, como Lexa cuando no llevaba el enrevesado peinado de Comandante. La chica cerró la puerta tras de sí y se acercó a la cama desde la cual Clarke seguía mirándola atontada.

—He estado pensando...— Sus palabras volvieron a traer a la realidad a la joven rubia.

— ¿Sobre qué?

— Ser la comandante y en que tienes razón...—Murmuró la chica moviendo nerviosamente las manos una contra la otra frotándoselas.

— Eso quiere decir...— Clarke no podía creerlo ¿iba a aceptar? ¿Así, sin más?

—Pero tengo mis condiciones— Se apresuró a decir Erie mirándola a los ojos directamente.

— ¿qué condiciones?

— Neyda, la protegeréis como a uno de los vuestros, si le pasa algo a ella no te ayudaré

—Esa condición sobra Erie, os he protegido ¿no? No os voy a dejar tiradas.

—Por si acaso— dijo altivamente la terrestre apretando los dientes. — La otra condición es que nadie sabrá que soy la Comandante hasta el momento oportuno, hasta que tengáis que hacer lo que sea que hagáis para ayudar a sobrevivir a la gente.— Clarke asintió, esa condición incluso era ventajosa para su seguridad, después de todo lo que había pasado, por mucho que fuera comandante seguiría corriendo peligro, sobre todo por aquellas personas de Azgeda que se habían revelado.

—Me parece bien y hasta lógico.— Contesto Clarke sintiéndose de repente muy relajada.

— Bien...— Erie se encaminó a la puerta de nuevo.

— Nos iremos mañana a Polis, cuanto antes mejor.

— Como no...—Ironizó la joven abriendo la puerta.

— _Reshop,_ Erie...— Se despidió Clarke, acomodándose de nuevo en la cama. La terrestre la miró un segundo y la chica pudo apreciar lo que era un amago de sonrisa, esa sonrisa ladeada, tan parecida a la de _ella._

— _Reshop, Clarke...—_

A la mañana siguiente, Clarke se levanto antes de que amaneciera con el mayor sigilo posible se encaminó hacia la habitación de Erie y picó a la puerta que no tardó en abrirse ni dos segundos, la chica parecía ansiosa, porque ya estaba lista. No avisaron a nadie más, si lo hacían, Clarke estaba segura que al menos Bellamy insistiría en acompañarlas, y era algo que debía hacer ella sola, el viaje era peligroso con todos los hombres de Azgeda recorriendo todo el territorio que les separaba de Polis, y la propia Polis infestada de ellos, no quería poner en peligro a nadie más, y en parte también necesitaba estar a solas con Erie una vez que le pusieran la Llama.

Antes de partir Clarke escribió una nota a su madre con solo tres palabras "tengo que hacerlo" y ambas chicas se encaminaron hacia la embarcación. Manejar el barco no fue fácil, pero al cabo de un par de horas ya habían llegado a la otra orilla. Cerca de donde escondían los vehículos. Por suerte, sabia que ese mismo día Miller y algún soldado más les iban a llevar algunas provisiones, por lo que, que se hubieran llevado el barco no era tan importante.

El viaje hasta Polis fue monótono y sorprendentemente sin contratiempos, aunque Clarke podía notar el nerviosismo de Erie, que aumentaba con cada kilómetro que se acercaban. Apenas hablaron entre ellas en las interminables horas que les llevo el recorrido. Cuando Clarke aparcó el coche entre unos matorrales altos para esconderlo, la joven terrestre suspiro mordiéndose el interior de la mejilla, pero no dijo nada, solo bajo del coche y espero a que Clarke hiciera lo propio. La rubia bajó armada hasta los dientes y le dio un fusil a Erie.

—Úsalo si lo ves necesario.

—No lo dudes— Dijo asintiendo, aunque la voz le tembló un poco.

—Todo irá bien, en unas horas estaremos de regreso.

— Si tú lo dices...—Murmuró Erie colgándose el fusil al hombro. Clarke prefirió no contestar a esa provocación y se encaminó hacia la entrada de los túneles que recorrían toda la ciudad.

— iremos por los túneles, aunque ya esté anocheciendo, será más seguro, pocos conocen esos caminos.

Sorprendentemente, poco después estaban ante la salida que daba directamente con el templo de Polis, el camino por los túneles había sido demasiado sencillo ¿las cosas iban a ser tan fáciles? Clarke estaba que apenas se lo creía, habían tenido mucha suerte. Entraron en el templo sobresaltando a la mujer que rezaba en él de rodillas.

—tú debes de ser Gaia...— afirmó Clarke. La chica, Gaia, hizo el amago de retroceder, pero Erie le apuntó con su arma.

— y tú eres...—la chica pareció pensárselo un poco, escrudiñando su rostro— Wanheda...—Murmuró, algo que sorprendió a Clarke— tu fama te precede...— continuó Gaia posiblemente al ver la cara de sorpresa de Clarke.

—Tenemos que hablar— Clarke puso su mano sobre el fusil de Erie obligándola a que lo bajara y dejara de apuntar a la chica.

—No tengo nada que hablar con la persona que entregó lo más sagrado para nosotros a un rey indigno.

—Era necesario, no es algo de lo que me enorgullezca.

—Es mejor que os marchéis.—respondió Gaia girándose, dándoles la espalda.

—necesito la Llama, Gaia...

—¡No! ¡¿Cómo te atreves si quiera a pedirla?!— Espetó de nuevo la muchacha encarándola

—Por ella—Miró a Erie—La última _natblida_ , es su derecho de sangre. —Gaia miró a Erie, haciéndole un repaso completo, no se habia fijado hasta ese momento en ella, y cuando la reconoció, o creyó reconocerla dio un paso hacia atrás.

—Heda...

—Aún no...necesitamos la Llama para ello...— Clarke habló más calmadamente.

—pero eres...Lexa...— Se acercó a Erie para mirarla más de cerca, algo que incomodó a la joven terrestre que suspiró.

— Solo me parezco, no soy la Heda que pensáis.— Gaia frunció el ceño y se aparta unos pocos centimetros

—Prueba que eres una _natblida_...— Gaia sacó de su cintura una pequeña daga y se la ofreció a Erie, que miró a Clarke, interrogante, ésta la asintió, como pidiendo que lo hiciera.

Erie tomó la daga y con cierto miedo se hizo un pequeño corte en el dedo del cual brotó rápidamente la sangre oscura, negra, de la chica que goteo en el suelo ante la atenta mirada de la Fleimkepa.

—Pediré que hagan la llamada a la ascensión para empezar con el ritual.— Dijo Gaia retrocediendo hacia un mueble y abriendo uno de los cajones, sacando la tela que tan bien conocía Clarke, donde estaba guardada la cajita con la Llama.

—Clarke... —Susurró Erie sobresaltado por el hecho de que avisara a más personas.

—No— Dijo rápidamente la rubia.—Se convertirá en comandante sin que nadie lo sepa, de momento. Por su seguridad y por la de todos nosotros.

—¿Estas rechazando nuestros rituales?

—Ha sido decisión mía.—Intervino Erie— Nuestro pueblo no está preparado para una nueva comandante aún— Clarke supo que la chica intentaba ser convincente, y quizás para Gaia el temblor de su voz pasara desapercibido, pero para ella no.

—habrá represalias...

—Me preocuparé de ellas cuando llegue el momento— volvió a contestar como si estuviera muy segura de ello

Gaia asintió una vez con la cabeza, era una mujer de pocas palabras. Indicó a Erie que se arrodillara frente a ella y colocó a su lado unos papeles, indicándole que debía leerlos cuando le dijera.

— _A través de la oscuridad...—_ Empezó la Fleimkepa en trigedasleng— _La Llama sigue viva, el cuerpo pasa, pero el espíritu pasa. Que el espíritu elija sabiamente. El espíritu ha elegido, deja al comandante ascender_ — Abrió la cajita de la Llama y depositó el objeto en el suelo., luego tomó la mano de Erie y sin que la chica ni Clarke se lo esperaran le hizo un corte en la palma, haciendo gemir a la chica a la vez que su sangre manchaba el pequeño dispositivo— _La sangre de los comandantes es tu sangre_ — Con un poco de sangre del suelo manchó la frente de la chica—lee...

— _Que el espíritu de los comandantes me guíe.._.— recito con voz temblorosa Erie también en el idioma terrestre. Gaia le obligo a inclinar la cabeza y le apartó el pelo, dejando al descubierto su nuca.

— "ascende superius"— Susurró a la Llama que cobró vida.

Cuando acerco el dispositivo al cuello de la joven éste se incrustó a la fuerza en él, haciendo que Erie lanzara un grito desgarrador al aire e intentara llevarse las manos a la nuca, algo que Gaia le impidió.

—Pronto se pasará—le dijo Clarke arrodillándose frente a ella. Erie la miró con un reproche pero no dijo nada, las lágrimas bañaban su cara y apretaba los dientes por el dolor. A los pocos segundos su cara se fue relajando y se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

—Ya no duele tanto...—Susurró levantándose del suelo, aunque necesito la ayuda de las otras dos chicas para hacerlo.

—¿Cómo te sientes?—Preguntó Clarke ansiosa por saber si podía sentir a los demás comandantes, y sobre todas las cosas a la última.

—¿dolorida?— Susurro Erie llevándose la mano a la cabeza— Me duele la cabeza...mucho...

— Se debe al espíritu de los comandantes pasando a través de ti...— Le explicó Gaia haciendo una reverencia.

—No siento nada diferente...

— ¿no?— Quizás Clarke preguntó con demasiada ansiedad

— ¿qué esperabas que pasara, Clarke?— Contestó Erie frunciendo el ceño.

Clarke iba a contestarle, aunque su contestación iba a ser una mentira, pero no le dio tiempo, Erie gimió llevándose la mano a la cabeza. Apretando los ojos con fuerza.

— Será mejor que descanse un poco, Heda...— Le indicó Gaia, conduciéndola hacia otra habitación, una que parecía un dormitorio con una pequeña cama.

Clarke suspiro mientras que veía como Gaia obligaba a acostarse a Erie, quizás debería esperar un poco más, solo hacia unos minutos que la chica tenia la Llama en su interior, demasiado pronto para poder una comunicación "espiritual" ¿no? Estaba preocupada y confundida, pero de momento no podía hacer más, ni siquiera podía regresar a la isla junto con su madre, no hasta que Erie se encontrara en condiciones para viajar. Maldita sea, ya le había parecido que aquello había sido demasiado fácil...al menos, en ese momento, solo le quedaba esperar, nada de peleas ni luchas, solo la desesperante espera...

* * *

 **Nota de autor:** por fin he podido actualizar, lo hago rapidito, asique si hay algun fallo lo lamento. Y solo decir, ¡agarraos que vienen curvas! Ahora que Erie tiene la Llama, Clarke podrá comunicarse con nuestra querida Lexa? Opiniones pleeeeeeeeeeaseeee


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** The 100 y todo su mundo no me pertenece, yo solo imagino.

* * *

Abro los ojos, pero aun así no veo nada, todo es oscuridad a mi alrededor, salvo una pequeña rendija que parece una ventana a un par de metros. No tengo que pensar mucho para saber que no estoy en mi habitación, donde estoy tumbada no es mi mullida cama.

Me incorporo como buenamente puedo, la cabeza me duele como si mil agujas se clavaran en mis sienes y la nuca me arde como nunca. El mareo me ataca en cuanto estoy sentada, por lo que cierro los ojos apretándolos con fuerza esperando a que el malestar disminuya. Lo hace, aunque la parte posterior de la cabeza no se calma, pero no puedo detenerme en esa nimiedad, tengo que salir de aquí.

Palpo el lecho hasta que encuentro el borde, al parecer estaba descansando sobre tablones de madera. Las piernas me tambalean cuando me pongo de pie, estoy segura de que me han drogado, el malestar y que todos mis recuerdos se entremezclen y aglutinen en mi cabeza me lo indican. Le cortaré la cabeza al responsable en cuanto salga de aquí.

A tientas me acerco a la pequeña ventana, apenas llego a ella estirando los brazos, puedo comprobar que no hay cristal pero dispone de unos gruesos barrotes que se separan entre ellos un palmo. En un intento desesperado intento que uno de los barrotes se mueva.

—¡Maldita sea!— intento hacer más fuerza haciéndome daño en las manos contra el metal oxidado

—¿Erie?-—reconocería esa voz en cualquier parte aunque ahora suene adormilada.

—¿Clarke?— murmuro casi sin creérmelo

—¿Quién si no?—murmura también- Tranquilízate...todo está bien, Gaia nos ha permitido descansar aquí—

No tengo ni idea de quién es Gaia pero cuando se acerca a mí y la veo a través de la escasa luz de la luna que entra por la ventana la abrazo con fuerza, es un sentimiento extraño, como si la hubiera perdido y encontrado de nuevo tras años de búsqueda, tenerla entre mis brazos es una sensación fabulosa, ni siquiera me importa reconocer lo que siento por ella. Cuando se separa de mi abrazo cojo su cara entre mis manos y la beso con toda la dulzura que puedo, sus labios están un poco resecos pero eso no evita que se produzca un enorme cosquilleo en mi estomago y bajo vientre, como si millones de insectos revolotearan dentro. Pero la sensación dura poco, Clarke que en un principio correspondió a mi beso, que incluso acarició mis labios con su lengua se aparta de manera brusca.

—¿Qué haces?— su voz suena más ronca de lo normal, pero está alarmada, ya que también parece salir de su garganta una especie de gallito.

—Besarte...—murmuro remarcando la obviedad.

—Eso ya lo he notado— ahora parece estar aun más molesta— Me refería más bien al por qué me has besado.— por primera vez en mucho tiempo me quedo sin palabras, no sé qué contestarle, de todas las preguntas que me podría hacer Clarke esta es la que menos me esperaba después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntas.

—Clarke...— pensaba que era obvio lo que sentía por ella, aunque nunca lo haya expresado con palabras, los hechos hablaban por sí solos. Nunca se me ha dado bien hablar de sentimientos, de lo que sentía, desde niña me enseñaron que el deber estaba por encima de ellos, que no era algo que debía sentir, que te hacían vulnerable como había comprobado en mi propia piel. Pero Clarke había transformado todo mi mundo, me había rescatado de mi misma.-—Sé que nunca te lo he dicho...pero te quiero Clarke...—su mano vuela hacia mi cara antes de que pueda darme cuenta, incluso bajo la poca luz de la luna que se cuela por la pequeña ventana veo su cara de enfado.

—No juegues conmigo Erie

—¿Cómo puedes pensar que estoy jugando contigo?— intento acariciar su cara pero ella la aparta bruscamente.

—Creo que ya es hora de que regresemos, avisare a Gaia para que compruebe si es seguro salir del templo.

—¿Estamos en el templo?- me sorprende que Titus permita permanecer en él a Clarke.

—Es el lugar más seguro, después de que te encontraras tan mal salir de aquí habría sido un suicidio.

— Clarke, Polis es seguro para los Skaikru ahora.—Clarke niega levemente con la cabeza y toca mi frente.

—No estoy segura de que aún te encuentres bien Erie, quizás deberías descansar un poco más.

—Estoy perfectamente, solo me duele la nuca— Clarke enciende un candil que ilumina la sencilla y pequeña estancia. Noto como sus ojos me escudriñan mientras que los míos se acostumbran a la claridad.

—Es normal—susurra— por la Llama— dice aclarándomelo como si mi cara le hubiera hecho la pregunta

—Nunca me ha dolido, solamente el día de la ascensión...

—¿De qué estás hablando...?

— Del día de mi ascensión, me dolía de igual manera

—Erie... No sé cuánto tiempo crees que ha pasado pero la Llama la llevas desde hace unas pocas horas

—No, ya hace varios años— le digo confundida— No sé de qué estás hablando tú— cojo su mano izquierda entre las mías— Ni por qué no dejas de llamarme de esa forma ¿es alguna forma de llamar al ser amado de los Skaikru?— Clarke vuelve a apartarse de mi agarre con un movimiento rápido ahora que mis ojos se han acostumbrado a la luz puedo apreciar que su pelo se ve diferente a como lo recordaba, e incluso creía que era algo más voluptuosa, como si en mi mente tuviera algunos kilos más.

—Deja...deja de jugar ya...Erie es tu nombre

—No— respondo cortante ahora soy yo la que se aparta de ella, necesito verla mejor, porque mis recuerdos de ella vuelven a entremezclarse, sus expresiones de sorpresa, de incredulidad, de ira, de admiración, de arrepentimiento, y las de amor y placer, todas están juntas y separadas a la vez, en distintos escenarios y con ropajes diferentes.

—Tienes que calmarte, puede ser un poco confuso mientras que te acostumbras, cuando tuve puesta la Llama yo...

—¿Como que te pusieron la Llama? Estas delirando...—la corto rápidamente

—Es largo de explicar...cuando Lexa murió yo...necesitábamos un _natblida_ par...

—CLARKE! ¿Es que no me ves? No estoy muerta...—vuelvo a acercarme a ella, agarrando su cara para comprobar si sus ojos muestran síntomas de envenenamiento o alguna droga.

—¡DEJA DE HACER ESO YA!— se parta y compruebo que sus ojos enrojecen y se aguan, está a punto de llorar aunque su cara muestre ira- NO ERES LEXA, ERES SU SUCESORA, POR MUCHO QUE TE PAREZCAS A ELLA NUNCA LO SERÁS, NUNCA SERÁS MI LEXA—se deja caer de rodillas— ella no volverá. Erie, deja de jugar ya...deja de hacerme daño, solo quiero ayudarte...lo sabes...—Cuando proceso sus palabras me arrodillo frente a ella, intentando que me mire a la cara

—Clarke...no sé qué tipo de alucinógeno has tomado, pero soy yo, Lexa, de verdad, estoy aquí a tu lado...— ella vuelve a apartarse resoplando, sollozando como nunca la había visto hacerlo

— Lo que tu digas—susurra—Si no fuera porque yo la vi morir, porque cerré sus ojos inertes...— Ahora ya no oculta las lágrimas de mi— Te creería eres tan...tan parecida...— Posa sus dedos sobre mi mejilla, la mano le está temblando con fuerza — Si supieras como duele solo mirarte, Erie...pero no eres ella, jamás serás ella, la mujer que amaba, aunque intentes hacerte pasar por ella, por alguna idea macabra.

—Te juro por mis doce, no, por mis trece clanes, que no sé de qué hablas...—murmuro— A decir verdad lo último que recuerdo es...es...—Intento regresar a mi último recuerdo, la recuerdo en mi lecho, a mi lado, recorriéndonos con las manos y los labios, y luego...¿dolor? La arma Skaikru, Titus, la posterior paz...Ahora soy yo la que se cae de rodillas, golpeándolas con el duro suelo— La ciudad de la Luz... Lo último que recuerdo es eso...

Clarke me mira sin apenas entender nada. Ni yo misma entiendo los flashes que pasan por mi cabeza, ¿de verdad he muerto? Es lo más absurdo que he oído, pero parece tan real. Estoy segura que mi confusión se refleja en mi rostro porque el de ella empieza a mostrar esa misma expresión. De su garganta sale un sonido ahogado que no entiendo y llora más fuerte.

—No...no entiendo...—Empieza a decir en susurros apenas audibles— Pero...si...tus expresiones...la forma en la que los músculos de tu cara se mueven...—Llora más alto— es imposible...no es posible...

—Clarke...soy yo...Lexa...de verdad...no sé como...pero de verdad soy yo...—Clarke se lanza a mis brazos, tirándome al suelo de espaldas, por culpa de la posición en la que me encontraba, está abrazándome sobre mí, llorando contra mi cuello humedeciéndolo.

—Lexa...—pronuncia entre hipidos y lágrimas

—Si...

—Oh dios mío Lexa eres tú...

—Si, soy yo...soy yo Clarke— La abrazo con fuerza sin entender qué está pasando — Te tengo...estas conmigo— Susurro a su oído intentando que se calme aunque yo estoy tan perpleja o más que ella.

Pasan varios minutos en los que Clarke no me suelta ni se aparta de encima de mí, llora sin parar, a veces lastimeramente y otras solo es un leve sollozo, a ratos me aprieta más fuerte contra ella como si pensara que fuera a desvanecerme. Yo mientras intento hilar en mi cabeza lo que ha pasado y recomponer el puzle con lo que me ha contado ella sobre la tal Erie. Y solo tengo una cosa clara, ella es la siguiente comandante, la persona que mi espíritu eligió, que ella lleva la Llama ahora, que el cuerpo que abraza Clarke es el suyo pero lo estoy controlando yo...y nada tiene sentido, yo no fui poseída por ningún comandante, al menos que yo recuerde, quizás...quizás la vida me está dando la oportunidad de despedirme adecuadamente de ella, quizás sea algo común para todos los comandantes, y solo tenga unos minutos u horas...

Cuando Clarke se calma y permite que nos incorporemos la miro, se que sonrío porque ella también sonríe levemente, entonces como hice antes me acerco y beso sus labios. La misma sensación recorre mi cuerpo, el mismo cosquilleo en mi bajo vientre que se multiplica por mil cuando nuestras lenguas se rozan y juegan un pulso que no tiene ganador, la sensación es nueva y diferente a la vez, el cuerpo lo siente como nuevo, no sé cómo puedo saberlo, pero lo sé, aún así, yo ya conozco todas las sensaciones que los besos de Clarke produce en mi, aunque eso no hace que sea menos intenso y placentero. Cuando el beso termina nos quedamos mirándonos a los ojos, y lentamente apoyo mi frente contra la suya, respiro su aroma y el calor de su aliento me abruma, haciendo que tenga ganas de volver a besarla, pero me controlo, solo acaricio sus mejillas suavemente.

— _Ai hod yu in.,_ Clarke (Te quiero)— susurro con los ojos cerrados sin dejar de acariciar sus mejillas con mis pulgares

—Lexa...—susurra con la voz rasgada—Lo dices como si fuera una despedida...

— Lo es...—susurro en el mismo tono—No sabemos cuánto puede durar esto...

—No...no, Lexa, no digas eso...no puedes abandonarme otra vez

— No quiero hacerlo, pero la nueva comandante tiene que tomar mi lugar...el mundo de los vivos tiene que ser gobernados por los vivos y los muertos incinerados, para ser honrados...ai _gonplei ste odon_ (mi lucha ha terminado)

—¡No! ¿Cómo puedes resignarte a eso? Estas aquí conmigo, juntas podríamos poner fin a toda esta guerra antes del _Praimfaya._

—¿Praimfaya?— Clarke toma una larga bocanada de aire y luego suelta el aire igual de despacio, luego comienza a relatarme su encuentro con ALIE, su pronóstico, la lucha con los otros clanes, sobre todo con Azgeda, por último me cuenta su encuentro con las dos _natblida,_ el tremendo parecido que tiene Erie conmigo. Mi cara permanece inexpresiva hasta que termina su relato.

—Vine porque un nuevo Comandante restablecería el orden...

—Y porque en el fondo pensabas que esta chica, podría contactar conmigo de algún modo ¿verdad?

—No— solo me mira a los ojos un segundo y luego aparta la mirada, se que está mintiendo pero eso no me enfada, me hace inmensamente feliz por lo que no puedo evitar que mis labios se curven en una sonrisa ladeada— Bueno sí, necesitaba decirte cosas...quería...despedirme...pero ahora no puedo...—sus ojos parecen que se van a echar a llorar en cualquier momento otra vez

—No necesitas decir nada— Beso su frente y permito que se recueste en mi hombro mientras que juega con mi pelo, o con el de Erie o como sea. Cierro los ojos y al poco noto que Clarke se queda dormida por lo que te termino acariciando su pelo permitiendo que duerma, intentando que el sueño no me invada porque temo que si lo hace dejaré de sentir estas sensaciones y la nada me invadirá, volviendo a morir.

* * *

 **Nota de autor:** Por fin acabé este capítulo. Que os ha parecido la aparición de Lexa ¿esperabais algo así? ¿os ha gustado el relato en primera persona? Creo que a partir de ahora mezclare la primera persona con la tercera para relatar.


End file.
